Behind The Call of Duty
by STI. Eagle
Summary: It's a break off from work for B.S.A.A. agents, Carlos Oliveira and Sheva Alomar. The free time they have begins with a routine visit to a special friend's home, and more friends would come into the fold on a day that was supposed to be like any other. This day, however, will test the friendship between both agents, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**25** **th** **Of July, 2014**

 **1200hrs**

 **United Kingdom.**

In the archaic and historical city of London, it was a beautiful and warm afternoon that was like any other during the course of the summer season with a cool front sweeping throughout the land.

Be it tourists or civilians, all were out to take in the day. Families walked together, so did young and old couples alike, some shopping within the malls while others were wining and dining in the many restaurants throughout the city. Even tourists were by no means short of having fun, countless groups being led by their tour guides and taking photos of London's landmarks that were aplenty. The most recent being the enormous headquarters of the BSAA erected in the year of 2005, built in the heart of the city where many stopped to take in its towering presence that stood as a powerful symbol against bio-terrorism. Indeed, it was like any other normal summer day for all of those in Her Majesty's Kingdom, the people filling the bustling streets as they proceeded with their daily tasks, as for a pair of the most distinguished agents the BSAA had to offer from South America and West Africa, the luxury of enjoying such a day is one Carlos Oliveira and Sheva Alomar started off by joining their former boss at his home in the countryside hills of London, the home of the longed retired Director of the BSAA, Clive R. O'Brian.

There they are in O'Brian's backyard around a small, round table, the now adviser of the BSAA wearing the same clothes with the exception of his jacket he no longer wore once retiring. Seated across Clive is Sheva wearing her usual outfit while Carlos is donning the same uniform of the UBCS with the exception of the infamous Umbrella emblem replaced long ago by the South American branch insignia that he proudly wears and continues to do so for nine years, and through that time, many friends were met and made, such as the friendship he shared with the Sheva and the man that accepted him into the BSAA with no hesitation whatsoever in spite of his Umbrella background. Hence, Clive and Sheva laughing away at the many stories, the many events Carlos shared about the BSAA that has moved on since the director's retirement several years ago, and it was days like this that reminded them why they chose to fight against bioterrorism, to have days of peace and bliss where there wasn't a care in the world, where the trio enjoyed drinks of their own on this rich-filled, sunny afternoon.

"So from what you've told me…, "Clive began with a firm chuckle, "Nothing's changed around headquarters, has it, you two?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sheva sighed out with a smile, followed by Carlos. "Like she said, nothing's really changed. Chris and Jill are still the professionals they are. Leon still getting the ladies. Rebecca is still the voice for each medical division. Josh is still running the show in Africa. Parker is making a name for himself in the European branch. Barry and his family visit headquarters from time-to-time, so does Claire. And Sheva here is still commanding as ever."

"Guilty as charged." Sheva quipped.

Clive has another round of laughter and raises a porcelain teacup to take a quick sip of the rich English tea, while in turn, Carlos and Sheva also take sips from theirs. Afterwards, Clive settled the cup upon the table and replied to his good friends whose company and funny attitude in Carlos was a rarity in the BSAA, and one that Clive always enjoyed, yet, would worry him if Sheva was not there to keep him grounded. "It's good to hear things are still like how I remember them. I'm afraid to even think how headquarters would look if Sheva wasn't there to hold your hand. Since I'm on the topic, does he still sleep through briefings and still goes around headquarters putting up flyers, Sheva?"

The innocent look Carlos sends Sheva's way is one that has her giggling warmly, but she still reveals all. "Oh, how right you are, Clive. Why, just the other day, in fact, there was a flyer demanding unisex shower rooms, and we both know who could only be behind such a thing."

Shocked was an understatement to the look on Clive's face, releasing what was a laugh of disbelief. "Tell me it isn't so, Carlos? Did you really propose that idea?"

As expected from the womanizer, Carlos shows a sly grin. "Come on now, we're all responsible adults here. Not teenagers. Plus, it will create chemistry between us. That's a benefit we need in today's workplace if you ask me."

Clive went on laughing the moment Sheva attacked Carlos with a playful smack against his shoulder. "The only 'chemistry' you want to have, Carlos, is one that takes place in cheap motel rooms."

"And that's wrong?" Carlos further teased, only to earn a violent tug of the earlobe from Sheva. "Ow! Okay! Alright, alright, already! I'll stop putting up the flyers! Those things are as good as gone! Now let go!"

"Good boy." is all Sheva said.

She released her furious grip, much to his relief of rubbing his throbbing ear, and through it all, Clive laughed wholeheartedly at the way they behaved. Afterwards, he is quick to notice that all were out of a tea. "Seems like we all need refill. Give me a moment."

Before Clive could get up, Carlos had beat him to it and quickly gathered their respective cups. "Sit your butt back down, Clive. I'll go inside and serve us another round."

"Thank you for the kind offering, Carlos, but you and Sheva are my guests, and I insist."

"Well, you can insists all you want 'cause I'm still heading inside. Now sit your butt back down before I send you to a nursery home, old man."

To that joke, Clive simply shook his head and gave Carlos a brush of the shoulder as he passed him, both men laughing once again prior to Clive shouting out instructions to his friend. "The kettle should be on your left when you enter the kitchen! So keep a lookout!"

"Don't worry! I know where it is! I'll keep away from the fine china!" Carlos replied back, and off he went inside Clive's home through the back patio.

This left only Clive and Sheva, to which he is first to speak, "Looks like Carlos is still the same Carlos we all know and love."

Sheva's all-too weary sigh said it all, but she did so with a smile that Clive saw to be bright and true. "Tell me about it. Carlos is still Carlos. No difference there."

"I have to disagree with you on that, Sheva. I see a difference." Clive flatly stated, leaving Sheva baffled enough to blink her eyes.

"What difference are you speaking of, Clive?"

Before Clive goes on to explain, his smile turns into more of a smirk. "I speak of you and Carlos."

"Of us?"

"Yes. You see, Sheva, in the beginning when Chris and Jill introduced you to him, you couldn't stand the sight of the guy because of his constant flirting. I even remember there were times where you refused to work with him under any circumstance. Then there's the jokes and the teasing. In the past, you would tell him to shut up on the spot. Now, though, it's entirely different. Carlos has you smiling and laughing it up. You even joked right along with him. Whatever it was that's changed your relationship with Carlos, I'm glad. As a former director that never had the honor to work with you both, it still puts a smile on my face to see you two happy and finally coming along together. It's really no surprise either, seeing since you both bear a similar past. You both were without parents as young children and joined anti-government movements at an early age, but I still wonder what changed. What brought you two to grow closer?"

It was a question that had Sheva's cheeks lighting up like a pair of burning suns, and one she knew the answer to, but even so, Sheva plays dumb while blushing immensely. "I… I do not what you're implying, Clive. Yes. We did not get along, but things change with time. We are making strides."

Clive doesn't believe her for the slightest for he knew the answer himself. Once he brings it out, there was no beating around the bush, his smirk gone and replaced by a serious approach. "Things do change with time. There's no doubt about that, Sheva, but did it also have to do with Chris and Jill's wedding?"

Of course it did. The marriage and the loss of Chris had everything to do with it, but Sheva still stood her ground. She keeps silent, refusing to confirm that her unrequited love for the BSAA's best in Chris Redfield was the reason that brought her and Carlos closer, but through each other, they continued to move on after the wedding. Since then, each became a pillar of support for the other. There were even seen at times throughout headquarters smiling and laughing together by other agents that couldn't help but to smile themselves at how the two crushed hearts progressed onward by feeding off each other, which led to rumors hinting of a possible relationship between them. Indeed, they were just rumors, but who's to say their blossoming friendship could not grow into something greater, something more special liked their friends hoped there would be? Regardless of which, their friendship has come a long way since being introduced, that much was certain, and when Sheva thought of this, she knew she couldn't sustain the façade any longer.

With her head hung low, Sheva reveals all, "You're… you're right, Clive. Things have taken a turn in another direction since the wedding in ways I never expected. We've grown into best of friends. We've helped one another. And when it's just us, we entirely forget the wedding ever occurred, but we remain happy for our friends. Carlos will tell you this himself. He'll tell you that we hold no anger towards Chris and Jill for following their hearts. All Carlos and I could do was to move on and wish them well, and it wasn't until the day when Carlos brought supplies to Kijuju that I began to feel something deeper for him, more than just a partners, but I needn't tell you this because I've heard of the rumors myself. I've seen the stares we our given when we are together in public. Everyone thinks of us as lovers, do they not, Clive? And so do you."

"…" Clive doesn't say a word, which was an answer in itself that yes, he was well aware of the rumors, of the stories regarding Carlos and Sheva being seen together.

Sheva would go on in neither confirming nor denying the rumors as she finally raised her head to firmly face Clive's eyes, only saying, "I love Jill. I love Chris. I love them both. But the day I lost Chris to Jill was the same day I lost the ability to love another person. I made an oath to myself, to pledge my love to the BSAA, to Africa and to the world I'm protecting. Nothing else will step between that."

"And what of Carlos?"

Her eyes close shut for a brief moment, "I… I don't know, Clive… I just do not know if what I'm feel for him is love or simply just wanting someone to replace Chris. Do not get me wrong, I cherish his friendship. I cherish what he and I have grown into, but I cannot say whether it is love I feel for him. Not now… not when I'm lost as I am."

By what she said alone was a declaration that Clive was disappointed to hear. Not only for Sheva's sake, but for Carlos as well. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a topic, Sheva, but who knows? Maybe one day, you will meet somebody and settle down when you choose to call it quits. You deserve it."

Sheva sheds a small smile, which lasts until she looks back down to her lap without a word being said of how she truly felt for Carlos, and just as she thought of him, Carlos had returned. "Deserve what exactly?"

Clive, along with Sheva, were stunned by his sudden voice that the two turned to him with stunned expressions on their faces while Carlos, himself, stood clueless with all three cups full of tea. Then just like that, a flushed Sheva gets up and timidly creates a story to excuse herself. "P-Pardon me, Clive, but may I use your restroom?"

"Sure, go ah—

"Thank you! Be back soon!" Sheva didn't wait for a response as she brushes past Carlos in such a haste that he nearly dropped their tea. "H-Hey! Jesus. What's with her?"

Clive kept what he and Sheva discussed between them while taking his cup of tea. "Don't know. I'm just as lost as you are."

Carlos suspiciously eyed Clive for a brief moment as he watched the man take a drink. When Clive was done, he returned Carlos' suspicious gaze with a confused one. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"You brought them up, didn't you? You were talking about Chris and Jill."

Carlos read through Clive like a book, but the former director didn't crumble. As a matter of fact, he chuckled. "I have no clue what you're talking about. We were just reminiscing about old times. That's all."

"Yeeeah… sure." Carlos didn't believe, but neither did he press the issue any further, much to Clive's thankfulness.

Carlos first settles his and Sheva's tea over the table before settling down himself in his chair. "So. You two were reminiscing huh? Do you miss it at all, Clive? You know, being retired and all."

Taking a deep and relaxing breath of air, Clive didn't hold back. "I miss those times. It tends to get boring not being with you all. Wish I had a few years left in me back then, but it was a good time to step down. I was no longer needed with Chris, you and everyone else there to keep the BSAA up and running, but I miss everything about it. To put it more accurately, it feels like being homesick, but I know the house is safe."

Carlos humbly smiled, "Well, if it means anything because this is coming yours truly, we miss you too, Clive."

The former Director released a small, yet, grateful chuckle. "Are you joking with me here, Carlos?"

"No jokes." Carlos flatly said, "We miss you running the show. Since your retirement, not a single director has come close to how you treated the men and women serving the BSAA, how you treated all of us. You knew everyone by their names. You took the time to always visit the wounded. You looked us in the eye when you spoke, Clive, and didn't lie to us, on and off the field. You didn't sugarcoat anything. You have the respect of any agent out there because we weren't just agents to you. We were friends, we were partners, we were people with lives too, and I'll tell you this, there hasn't been and might never be another boss, another director like you that I'd risk my neck for."

The look on Clive's face said it all, shocked at not only the words, but also in the serious manner in which Carlos spoke that was rare of him, and just like that, Clive snapped out of his stunned daze with a firm smile. "Now what am I supposed to say that, huh, Carlos?"

"You don't have to say a thing. Just let me be the first to read your novel when it's done. Deal?"

"Heh. I still got ways to go till it's finished, but it's a deal, Carlos."

The former director and his once agent smile strongly together, and out of the blue, Carlos' green smartphone starts to vibrate over the table. Carlos is quick to swipe the phone into his right hand in a timid haste, but Clive was able to catch a glimpse of the caller's ID along with the picture displayed, and couldn't help but shed a smirk. What he saw was the name 'Chica' with a picture of Carlos embracing a smiling Jill Valentine from behind, both arms encircled around her shoulders while her head reclined back against the crook of his neck. It was a heartwarming picture that depicted the level of their friendship, a friendship that Clive knew for himself just how strong and vibrant it was between the two who survived the hell that was Raccoon City, but why Carlos had yet to answer his phone, Clive knew all too well.

"You gonna answer that, Carlos?"

"Huh?" Carlos blinked at him, earning a chuckle from his former boss. "I said, are you going to answer the call? It's Jill, right?"

Carlos did not respond, but only looks back down to the phone continuing to vibrate in his hand, observing him and Jill happy as they were in the picture that was taken a year before her marriage to Chris, and he did not answer her call. Thus, the phone stops vibrating, and Carlos sets it over the table without a word being said, just a sigh that Clive took as one of defeat. Carlos refused to answer the woman whom introduced them, a woman that now belonged to one man and one man only, and that man was the world's hero in Chris Redfield. Jealousy was already within Carlos, this, everyone knew as much since the day he slowly started to drift apart from both Chris and Jill, and there was no question that they all felt for him like they felt for Sheva. Clive, included, is one those that felt deeply for the pair whose love went unrequited, and so he does his best to console his friend, both oblivious of the fact that Sheva was overhearing them from her position behind the sliding patio door.

"Since you and Sheva didn't attend their wedding, has anyone told you that there was an hour delay?"

That got Carlos attention in a swift instant, yet, did not say a thing in letting Clive further speak, "Jill didn't come out to the altar on time. We all wondered what was happening till Claire, Rebecca, and Kathy went to go see what the holdup was. Later we come to find out that Jill was crying."

"Crying?" Carlos was in disbelief of the news, more so Sheva who remained in hiding.

Clive, however, merely nods, "Yes. She was crying for the fact that you and Sheva weren't part of the hundreds present at the wedding. Jill even contemplated the idea of rescheduling the wedding. So did Chris, but you of all people, Carlos, should know how strong Jill can be. She proceeded with the wedding and walked down that aisle with a flushed face. Now I mean it when I say this is that I completely understand why you and Sheva didn't attend, we all understand, but Jill wanted Sheva there. She wanted you there too, Carlos. Jill just wanted her closest friends to be there on a day that was supposed to be the happiest of her life, but it was a half-empty feeling without you both there. What you did was wrong and selfish, and you know what? Jill wasn't mad. She's just that type of person. She understood how you felt for her, and how Sheva felt for Chris. There was no grudge from Jill. Period."

Knowing he was now responsible for ruining Jill's special day, knowing he acted out of selfishness brought Carlos to despise himself for inflicting such sadness to the woman that changed his life, to the woman he loved and still does, but what was he to say? Carlos made this clear to Clive, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but what I can do? It's too late to apologize or even tell Jill how I really feel about her. All I will be doing is making the situation awkward. I don't wanna end up being some elephant in the room or some third wheel when I can just stay away and let it be."

"But, Carlos, do you really plan on ignoring Chris and especially Jill for the rest of your life?"

"N-No, I'm not saying that, it's just… look—it's complicated, all right?"

"How so? Just how is it complicated?"

"I don't wanna' talk about this, alright, Clive? It's none of your business anyway so just drop it already."

The manner in which Carlos replied out of frustration had no effect on the man who was once his boss. Therefore, Clive wasn't going to give up as he persists, "You're wrong, Carlos. When the situation involves my friends not talking with one another, then you better believe it is my business. What happened to the way you all smiled and laughed together, huh? There was nothing that could step between you, Jill, Chris and Sheva. There was absolutely nothing or no one that can break you four apart, and now here we are, the four of you resembling immature teenagers in some love quarrel. Shouldn't you be happy for them? Shouldn't you be happy for Jill?"

"Of course I'm happy for her!" Carlos let out a sudden shout, and with it came his right hand slamming down over the table, causing the teacups to rattle.

Carlos's outburst still has no effect on the former director, except for Sheva who released a breathless gasp, but Clive could see it in Carlos' eyes, he could see the jealousy within Carlos' eyes that fiercely burned, but, saddened as he spoke remorsefully and softly, "I'm… I'm sorry, Clive. It's just I am happy for Jill. I really am. I just wish I was the one waiting for her at the altar, but saying that, I know Chris will be there for her and make Jill happier than I ever could, and that's fine by me, knowing she's happy and safe with him. So believe me when I say this, Clive, that of all the battles I've been through, this is one I didn't mind losing. I wanted to win Jill, no doubt about it, but losing her to Chris is something I can't be angry at. Jealous? Oh yeah, you better believe I'm jealous, but do I hate him? Never… because he'll be there for her, and I'll be happy knowing she's happy."

Once Carlos finished, there was a silence so deafening that the only sounds were that of the gentle wind blowing and the birds singing as they soared through the clear blue skies. In this stretch of silence, Clive thought of something, anything to say to his friend, but Carlos soon rose from his chair in a sign that he was concluding his visit. Sure enough, Carlos was indeed done, stashing away his smartphone into his pocket along and sheds his last words, "Listen—um, thanks for the tea, Clive. It's always fun catching up with you. It really is. I'll stop by again next month like usual. Take care, amigo."

Off Carlos went, turning to exit Clive's backyard, but then at long last came Sheva's voice calling out. "Carlos, wait!"

It was here that Clive would witness just how much Carlos and Sheva had grown close, staying his seat as watches the scene unfold before him, the scene of the saddened West African stopping right in front of the South American. "Are—why are you leaving, Carlos?"

Seeing Sheva sad was always something Carlos could not stand to see, thus, he looked off to the side and down to the blades of grass dancing to the gentle wind. "There's stuff I gotta' take care of, Sheva."

"You're lying." Sheva countered, "I can always tell when you're lying."

Carlos turns back to Sheva, gazing at her with a hardened look. "Maybe it's because I never liked lying to friends in the first place."

Suddenly, and shockingly, Carlos feels his hands being taken in by Sheva's and is left speechless. "Neither do I, Carlos. I never been one to lie to friends, but please, if there really are things that need your attention, then let me help you."

The more Carlos looked into her saddened eyes, the more she held onto his hands, then the more he couldn't keep silent any longer, but he would not reveal what concerned him just yet as he would simply state the errand he had to accomplish, "All right. You can help me, but we got to hurry. Leon and Claire should be arriving any moment now at the airport and I promised them both that I'll lend them ride to headquarters. Let's go."

A beaming smile was back on Sheva's lips. "Yes. Let us go meet our friends."

Carlos was glad, happy to see Sheva contented and sprinting back to Clive, speaking her farewells while gathering her purse and slinging it around her right shoulder. "Thank you, Clive, for welcoming us again. It is always pleasure. Goodbye, and do take care of yourself."

"Likewise, Sheva." Spoke the former director, who also smiled as he said one last thing that had Sheva stopping in her tracks. "Oh, and do take care of Carlos while you're at it since you're the only one he listens to. Have fun."

By the time the stunned and blushing Sheva turns back to Clive, she sees him silently retreat into his home without another word being said. Carlos, meanwhile, approached Sheva with a confused look. "What did he say?"

"Nothing!" Sheva blurted out in the midst of turning to Carlos in a flash, to which he flinched back in fright with both arms raised as a shield.

That is how their monthly visit to Clive's home ended, and next would come two people whom Sheva happily exclaimed to Carlos as friends… dear friends to the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**25th Of July, 2014**

 **1400hrs**

 **United Kingdom.**

Two hours after visiting the home of his once boss, Clive R. O'Brian, Carlos was now checking off the next objective on his list of today's objectives, with Sheva at his side.

The object was escorting the sister of the world's hero and the famous American agent from the airport to BSAA headquarters, and that is where we find both Carlos and Sheva in the bustling, crowded airport that was one of the busiest in all the world since it served as a hub between the Old and New World, but even the word 'busy' failed to do it justice with Carlos experiencing firsthand just how 'busy' the airport can get. The need of having to shuffle in between the people just to get to his targeted terminal annoyed Carlos much, not so much for Sheva though, but what were they to do when they couldn't go any further with an even bigger crowd lying ahead? That just made them stop and wonder just what was responsible for the swarm people and also the media, then again, the two agents didn't have to think that long the moment they put two and two together. One piece of the puzzle is the terminal in which they had been waiting for Claire and Leon to appear from, and those two alone were the final piece of the puzzle, both responsible for the mass of people eager to see them.

Once they appeared through the terminal tunnel, all hell broke loose in the form of cheers and calls of the name 'Claire Redfield' and 'Leon Kennedy'.

Sheva would be spared, but Carlos would be caught in the frenzy of those bumping and pushing past him to get a closer look at the strong and lovely sister of Chris Redfield, whose presence was just as celebrated for her humanitarians efforts throughout the world. It was no surprise that the hundreds of raised hands in the crowd held cellphones high to catch a picture of Claire herself, who dressed in one of her favorite outfits made up of blue jeans with a red denim jacket over a white buttoned-up shirt. It was an outfit that was casual as they come, and being true to the woman she was, the lack of makeup and jewelry was no surprise to her fans and those that loved her. This was Claire, a humble and caring woman that took a different path in life than her brother's for the sake of those that were victimized by bioterrorism and could not fend for themselves. For that reason, for her efforts alone, Claire had the love of the people from all walks of life, and as was her custom, she acknowledged every man, every woman, and every child cheering for her in the crowd, making promises that she will indeed fulfill like all the others she had made.

At her side was the heartthrob of an agent, Leon Scott Kennedy, also sporting his favorite outfit of a black jacket with gray stripes and jeans of a faded gray shade, and he too was there greeting the people, receiving the most attention of the many women tugging on him to lay a kiss on his cheek. If a certain spy he loved saw the spectacle, there would've been hell to pay, but nonetheless, every single person would eventually be greeted. After doing so, Claire and Leon proceeded forward through the people with their luggage in toll, and Claire immediately stops once she spots Carlos and Sheva through the crowd, letting out a warm giggle as she saw Sheva helping up Carlos off the ground. Leon, too, let out a soft laugh in watching Carlos dust off his clothes and smoothing out his hair after basically getting trampled by those here to see them, but Carlos and Sheva had yet to take notice of their friends. So Claire took the initiative by slowly creeping up to Carlos to deliver a soft kick to his behind, causing him to jolt forward with a yelp.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Carlos and Sheva both turn, and there is the TerraSave member shining a grin at them while planting a firm hand over her hip. "Usually, a chauffeur is supposed to have a sign with my name on it and a limo waiting."

She teased sarcastically, earning a light giggle from Sheva and warm chuckle from Leon, but leave it to Carlos to be the one who teases back by first smacking his own forehead in a confused gesture. "Oh, how could I forget? I forgot we were escorting the Queen herself. Want me to fetch your glass slippers for you, too?"

"Gee, would you kindly, Carlos?"

"No prob. Let's stop by your beautiful castle first. After that, we'll dance at a lovely ball where your brother would beat the living hell out of me. How's that?"

"So I take it this fairytale doesn't have a happy ending then?"

"Far from it."

Once their teasing exchanges came to an end, Carlos and Claire silently stared at each other till they finally broke out of their serious character, both erupting in laughter and strongly embracing one another in a scene that had onlookers smiling to see Claire happy as can be, and let the truth be told, she missed his presence that can light up a room and was breath of fresh air, a huge distinction from the closest man in her life that is her very own brother in Chris. She would extol off of Carlos' joking nature and found herself joking right back along with him, as was the case moments ago. So it was no surprise that Claire was contented as she was at this very moment, neither caring nor paying attention to the many eyes focused on her, just simply laughing away with Carlos until both pulled back with bright smiles. Claire then turned her joyful sights on the West African, and like she did with Carlos, Claire also brought in Sheva for a strong embrace as if they were sisters, and both indeed felt they were ever since the day her brother introduced them.

"It's good seeing you, Sheva. It's so good seeing you both."

Sheva returned the embrace even tighter. "It is good seeing you as well, Claire. I speak for me and Carlos when I say that you have been missed."

Claire pulls back with her smile shining ever brightly. "So have you both. We missed you, isn't that right, lover boy?"

At the alias 'lover boy', Leon just sighed wearily but not without hearing laughter from his trio of friends. "Yeah, yeah. I admit. I missed them both, but I gotta say, I didn't expect the two of you to be together. Is there something Claire and I should know about?"

Together, Carlos and Sheva blushed, both pair of bronzed cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree, and Claire would pick even deeper on the matter. "Sooo, might there be something we should know about? If that's the case, I want all the juicy details."

Sheva stayed hush as she was at a loss on how to respond, but Carlos would come to their rescue by shooting down any suspicions of them being an item, and Sheva felt hurt, crushed even on how he did so. "There's nothing going on. Sheva's just tagging along, is all."

Claire and Leon exchanged a look at one another to how Carlos responded defensively and decisively, leaving Claire to eye the silent and saddened Sheva standing behind Carlos. Then in time, Leon took it upon himself to move them past the awkward situation. "All right, if you say so, Carlos. Just messing around for old time's sake. Didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine, Leon." Carlos began and moved on himself, "How was the flight? Must've been grueling for you guys to cross the Atlantic."

Claire had also moved on, giving an exasperated groan to Carlos' remark regarding the plane ride. "Grueling is putting it lightly, but you'll get used to it. Especially with all the traveling that goes with our careers."

"Ain't that the truth?" Leon quipped, and that got Carlos to chuckle, "Must be fun seeing the world though, but now since you're both here, let's get you to headquarters."

"Lead the way, mi amigo." Said Leon in his rough Spanish accent while tapping his friend's back, but before he and Carlos could take a step, Claire had stepped between them. "Oh, why the sudden rush, you two? It's been months since we were last together like this. What do you say we get a bite to eat because I'm starving after the long flight? The catering on the plane was awful and I'm fed up with chocolate."

They share a small laugh once again, yet, Carlos is still hesitant to agree. "I'm with you, Claire. It's been a while since we were like this, but I don't know. With what happened to you last year and all, I'm trying to be careful as I can, so you gotta' understand that I'm just looking out for your safety. Because if something were to happen, your brother will chew me out."

Leon would agree with arms folded across his chest. "I'm siding with Carlos on this one. It's best we get to base ASAP before Chris sends a scouting party for all we know. You gotta understand your brother's concern, Claire."

Claire most certainly did understand as she remembered back to the recent nightmare that was just one of the very many she survived, this time with Barry Burton and his daughter, Moira. Hence, no one needed to tell her otherwise or remind what she had gone through, and there was still no convincing Claire from wanting to be with her friends even if it was only for just a few hours. Claire would go on to make that clear, but without her smile no longer present, "I do understand my brother's concern, but all I'm asking is just to eat lunch with old friends, with Carlos and Sheva. If Chris can't understand this and makes a fuss about it, then I'll tell him it was my idea, okay?"

Even with her offer of taking the blame, Carlos hesitated, but then comes Leon with that cocky grin of his. "It's your call, Carlos. What will it be?"

As Leon said, it was Carlos decision to make, and he would sigh before ultimately agreeing. "All right, all right. Claire wins. We'll get something to eat."

Joyful is Claire, and that was all as Carlos made the turn to lead the way towards his car with Leon following suit while tolling his and Claire's luggage along with him, but while doing so, the women had yet to follow. Claire had stop at Sheva's side when realizing she had yet to move on or speak like the others, who was obviously still hurt from the manner in which how Carlos denied any involvement between them. Why she felt hurt as much as she did surprised even herself despite having told Clive of committing her love to the BSAA, to Africa, and to the world. Even so, the hurt Sheva was enduring meant only one thing: that she sought more than just an ordinary friendship with Carlos, that there was indeed something deeper than partners, and she silently stood there, frozen as the world continued on around her.

By her friend's frozen and quiet state, Claire knew just like everyone else of how things had changed between Sheva and her brother after the fateful wedding that united Chris and Jill together in both sickness and health. Because of this, the concerned Claire would try her best to cheer up one of her dear friends by bumping her right hip against Sheva's left hip to gain her attention, and she accomplished the feat.

"Wha?" Sheva utters, turning and finding a grin over Claire. "It's not healthy to daydream. Shall we get going, Sheva, before the boys complain?"

Slowly, but surely, Sheva, too, had smiled. "Yes. Let's not keep them waiting."

This time, Claire and Sheva smile altogether, and approximately thirty minutes later, the four of them found one of the many food courts London had to offer. Carlos and Leon, being the men they are, were within the restaurant ordering up their respective meals while outside were the women already having picked a table. Claire and Sheva sat across from one another as they waited for the men with Claire currently ripping off a piece of bread and taking a large bite of it. Sheva, at the meantime, was merely fiddling around with a napkin with no clear intent whatsoever, just going on and on until Claire took notice.

"Are you okay, Sheva?" asked Claire once downing the piece of bread.

Sheva fiddled with the napkin no more and raised her head to meet her friend's eyes with a startled look. "Hm? Did you say something, Claire?"

Concerned once again, Claire repeated herself. "I asked if you are okay. You've haven't said a word since we left the airport and that's already twice you've gone blank on me. Is everything fine?"

Though she hated lying, Sheva did not wish to concern her friend any further, and so she lied, mustering up a false smile to go with it. "I'm quite all right. Really. I am."

Claire did not believe Sheva's words, and thus flatly countered. "Does it have something to do with Carlos?"

Sheva was put on the spot and glanced away off to the side where she sees a group of children parading through the square, giggling to the flock of pigeons flying off. At the same time, her thoughts is occupied by Carlos alone, thinking, wondering, and asking herself why she was hurt by his words, but she didn't have to say a word herself for Claire to know that she was right, that there was indeed a compassionate source between them like many others imagined. Claire, therefore, does her best to present advice on a topic that still alluded her since the tragic loss of a young man who stole her heart many years ago, a man by the name of Steve Burnside. This topic alone was of something shared between two people whom could only be described as lovers. So before she presents this advice, Claire nervously tucks a strand of her stray hair behind her ear while clearing her throat in hopes of being help.

"You know, Sheva… waiting for something to happen can fail at times. When it comes to the heart, it's better that you act on it before it's too late. Yes, we can't really say whether or not we are really in love with that person until you try, but if you are sure, if you really feel that there is love that exist between you and Carlos, then I think you should go through with it. You and Carlos can overcome anything together and I think that the two of you would be perfect. But again, those are my feelings. The decision is up to you. I just hope that in the end you have happiness. My brother and Jill both want the same. They wish nothing but the best for you and Carlos."

Even with such kindhearted words, Sheva still doesn't turn to look at her friend, but she does respond, albeit softly as she keeps her eyes on the happy children, "Is my weakness that obvious, Claire? Does everyone know I harbor feelings for him? If so, then yes… it is about Carlos, and I wonder at times if I am in love with him, but at other times, I wonder if it's because I want someone to replace your brother's place in my heart."

Claire, at first, does not know how to respond. There were no words, just joining Sheva in watching the happy children continuing to play in the foreground while the chatter of the public went about, but she is surprised when Sheva speaks further more. "Your brother Chris was the only man I ever loved, and still is, but I made a promise to myself to pledge my time and love to the BSAA and to Africa and my people. But I did not count on my friendship with Carlos to grow into what it is today. Back when I met him, I could not stand his jokes, no less his flirting. I even grew jealous to how he flirted with other women. I did not know why I was jealous or why I was angry, but now I know. He won me over, but it was not until your brother's wedding that I realized this. Carlos was there for me. He was there for Kijuju. He helped bring supplies for the rebuilding effort when no one would. He was always there when I felt alone, and I won't ever forget that."

Claire heard nothing but the good things, the compassion Carlos gave to Sheva, but again, she did not receive a clear answer to the question she gave, and does so once more. "It's great of Carlos to be there for you and Africa. Believe it or not, as a humanitarian speaking here, Carlos is one of the few agents, if not the only one, that has gone out his way to help other people and cities ravaged by bioterrorism. Even TerraSave has recognized his efforts. I know this because I was the one who presented him with a commemorative plaque. He has a compassionate side to him underneath that macho behavior of his, but why, Sheva? If you feel this way for him, then you should tell him. Replacing someone has nothing to do with it when you, yourself, love that person. Of course Carlos can never be Chris, and neither can Chris be Carlos, but Carlos is Carlos, the one who has been there for you like you just told me. Isn't that enough to know you love him?"

At long last, Sheva finally tore her eyes away from the children to now face Claire with her somber gaze expressing how she felt inside, hurting as she spoke, "I cannot confront my feelings for him because what I told Clive, to never love again, not as long as I'm an agent of the BSAA. That is why I cannot bring myself to break my promise. Nor can I confront my feelings for him as long as the friendship between me, Carlos, Chris and Jill remains in doubt as it is today. So you see, Claire… you can see how lost I am."

Claire now understood the situation her friend was in. That if Sheva wanted to love, she wished for it to be completely happy. To do that, they will have to repair the friendship that has gone sour between them four. So Claire thought on, trying to come up with words, an idea, anything that she could offer to bring Sheva out of the lost woods she found herself in, in both her heart and mind. Claire did not wish to see a friend, especially Sheva above all else become a reflection of herself, the longing to love or to be loved by another person, only to be alone as she was to this very day without Burnside. Therefore, when an idea popped into Claire's head that could be a solution to fix all of Sheva's worries, it was as if a flashbulb appeared over her head as she snapped her fingers in unison.

"Ah-hah! I think I got just the right thing to make it all better." Nothing more, nothing less was said from the smiling redhead, resulting in Sheva to innocently tilt her head to the side in question.

While Claire would shed light to Sheva on her plan, the men inside the restaurant continued to wait for the food still being prepared, but like their women counterparts, Leon, too, was asking Carlos about his situation with Sheva, both seated on stools near the busy counter of the bustling and chattering restaurant that was full of other customers with cooks shouting orders in the background. "Leon, I've already heard this story before multiple times from Clive and other people. Enough is enough, all right? Sheva and I are just friends. Those rumors you hear, ain't true. So like I told Clive, just drop it already."

Leon, who was a womanizer himself, did not buy Carlos for the slightest second and went on grinning. "If we both know anything when it comes to women, we know that's how things always start. Being _just friends_ comes with the territory."

Carlos lets out a small groan of frustration while running a hand down his face in aggravation. Leon, though, was not yet finished. "Hey, you may not like hearing it, but I'm rooting for you and Sheva. I think there's potential in two of you to make this work. If you do, you're gonna' have your hands full with a woman like her."

Now flushed, Carlos sunk even lower in his stool, his forehead crashing down over the countertop with both arms enclosing around his head entirely. The grinning Leon would then hear Carlos' words muffle out against the counter. "God, why can't anyone just let go those rumors? I never bug you about your Ancient Chinese Secret."

Leon cackled to how Carlos referred to the spy that he met in Raccoon City and loved since then, tapping his friend's back and shaking his shoulder while at it. "I never tell you about Ada because it's Top Secret, confidential stuff, if you catch my drift, but don't be so glum there, buddy. Sheva may be a feisty one, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle her."

Apparently, Carlos hit his breaking point once he erupted in his stool and shouted, "There's nothing between us, so deal with it, alright?!"

Just like that, the situation became an awkward, yet, comical one not just for Carlos, but for Leon as well. The restaurant died down to sheer silence with every customer dropping their forks and spoons to now gaze at the pair of men, to whom all suspected they were having a love quarrel. Even the cooks, the waiters and waitresses all stopped to look at them with raised eyebrows. That's right, everyone assumed the BSAA South American agent in Carlos and the Secret Service agent in Leon to be an item, and Carlos again just retreated back into his shell by slumping his head against the counter. This left Leon to be the one to answer for them both, and he did so prior to a nervous chuckle.

"It's all right, people. Nothing to see here. Go back to your meals and drinks."

Eventually, the customers did return back to their food, and the atmosphere returned back to its normal, bustling one, leaving Leon to turn back to his friend. "Now how 'bout that? All of London is gonna soon think we're something when word of this gets around."

Carlos groaned such as before, but this time, he straightened up and turned to Leon. "Well in my case, that may be a good thing. It's more of a reason to give people another rumor that won't stop. Seeing as mine with Sheva won't."

Leon had a small laugh to himself. "Lighten up, Carlos. Is it really bad that you and Sheva have been linked together?"

"No, it's not. Trust me, Leon, I'm all for it. I flirted with Sheva to the point I can't feel my left cheek anymore with all the smacks she's given me," Leon laughed a small one yet again as Carlos persisted onward, "But the rumors have gotten to the point where it's becoming bothersome, you know? I don't mind when it comes to me. I can handle it. I can tell people it's not true, to just mind their own damn business, but I feel for Sheva. She doesn't need this on her plate. She doesn't have to answer this every day with people hounding her about it. I want the rumors to stop, for her sake, not for mine."

"And what makes you so sure Sheva's annoyed by it, huh?"

Carlos scoffs to the side. "Come on, Leon. We both know it's only Chris on her mind. That's all it's ever been. It doesn't matter he's married, we can all see Sheva still has love for him. She still loves the guy. That much is for sure."

"You don't know that for sure, Carlos."

"Yes, I do, Leon. And why is everyone trying to play matchmaker all of a sudden? It is what it is. Sheva and I are just friends. I have feelings for her, but it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way. Four years of flirting is proof of that. That's it. Case closed. So go stash that away along with all your other Top Secret files."

At this point in their conversation, Leon just sighed as he did all he could do to convince Carlos that there was connection between him and Sheva, and like Claire before him, Leon had lost all hope when Carlos refused to acknowledge the truth that indeed, Sheva did feel the same towards him. What was Leon to do when all of his options were used? Nothing is all he did. Leon said nothing nor moved as Carlos was just as quiet. Their food then shortly arrived, two trays holding casual grub of two club sodas and two sandwiches apiece with a large basket of fries, or in this case when in the United Kingdom, a basket of chips sitting in the middle of each tray. Carlos grabbed one tray while Leon grabbed the other, and when both arrived at their table out in the food court, there isn't a sign of Claire or Sheva to be seen.

"Great." Leon groaned and he settled the tray over the table. "Can't ever trust a woman to stay still for even five minutes, eh, Carlos?"

Carlos also settles down the tray and scans around. "I don't know, Leon. Claire and Sheva are hardly normal women. They're probably just—

"Hey, you two!" Claire's happy call had cut off Carlos short, and he and Leon turn to the sight of the women approaching them with Claire holding various shopping bags, and no one can blame Carlos for his stunned reaction of his jaw slightly dropping and his eyes widening to see Sheva as she was now.

It wasn't surprising as it was to Leon, who just smirked at the astonished expression written across Carlos's face, and so Leon would chime in on how Sheva donned a striking and beautiful white spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees, a brown leather buckle that hugged her hourglass figure, and brown dress sandals that exposed her toes and her smooth, yet, firm legs. "Looking good there, Sheva, as always."

"T-Thank you, Leon." Sheva replied through much shyness as she was not accustomed to dressing in such a way, but Claire was there to assist her through it with her cheery nature. "We didn't mean to surprise you boys by disappearing, but I proposed to Sheva to do some quick emergency shopping, and well, here we are. I think I did a good job on our friend here with the little time I had. Don't you think so?"

"No argument here." Leon agreed, but when Carlos failed to follow up, Leon and Claire turned to the speechless South American still ogling Sheva, but she took his lack of words as a bad sign, even to the point of regretting ever having agreed to Claire's plan and becoming saddened while looking away from him.

Leon would then clear his throat before trying to obtain a reaction from his stunned friend, even snapping his fingers in front of Carlos' eyes. "Ahem. Uh, anybody there? Carlos? Any words for Sheva?"

Carlos did have words, and he said them breathlessly, "She's… beautiful."

With that, there were smiles from both Leon and Claire while the blushing Sheva darted her eyes back to those of Carlos's, and it was as if they were in their own world until Claire stepped between them and waved a small card in front of Carlos' eyes. "Yoohoo. And look what I got here for just you and Sheva, a two-hundred dollar gift card to one of London's most luxurious five-star restaurants. You two deserve a break off and I hope you seize the occasion. Just be sure to be there by 10 P.M. tonight and say the reservation name is under Claire Redfield. They'll escort you to one of the best tables in the place. Also, get yourself a suit. Oh, Chris and Jill will be there too. Got all of that, Carlos? Or do you need me to jot it down?"

Carlos did get it, but he couldn't comprehend it as he started to wobble. "I… I think I'm gonna' pass out."

And that he did, Carlos fainting to the alarmed cries of his concerned friends and the public gathering around them, but what he last sees is a portrait that was tragic as it was beautiful, the concerned, though, gorgeous face of Sheva's looking down upon him in her all worry and silently mouthing his name…


	3. Chapter 3

**25** **th** **Of July, 2014**

 **1600hrs**

 **United Kingdom.**

"Oh my goodness! You fainted right on the spot?!" This was the voice of the West African Captain, Josh Stone in uniform, laughing out to the heavens as he stood out in the busy airfield of the BSAA, currently leaning against the docked helicopter where his best friend in Carlos was seated in the pilot's chair running a diagnostic check of the vehicle's controls, and he groaned in frustration to how Josh laughed loudly like Leon before him when he eventually awoke from his fainted state hours ago.

"Yeah, ok, ok. Laugh it up all you want. I fainted." Carlos sighed out, his hands fiddling with the controls to make sure everything was correct, all while Josh's laughter settled itself. "I apologize, Carlos, but I wish I was there. Of all the men Sheva has dealt with, you, my brother, are the very first to faint."

Carlos stopped his actions to focus on Josh entirely. "And how is fainting a good thing? Wanna run that by me, Josh? Because most women would be embarrassed."

"Well, for one thing, the way you said Sheva dressed is surely because of you. That is something, is it not?"

"Hah! Please, Josh! She just dressed that way because Claire put her up to it and got us a reservation at some topnotch restaurant. Why in the hell would she do that if that wasn't the case?"

Josh, for the brother figure he was to Sheva, knew more than Carlos, and that is why the African could only grin. "You ask why, but do not portray as if you do not know, Carlos. Perhaps it is what it is. That Sheva has decided to give you a chance to win her heart. That she dressed in such a way to impress you."

Carlos imitates a chokehold around his own neck. "You see these hands?! These are Sheva's hands if she ever thought about sleeping with me! She would rather die!"

Josh had a small laugh, but then he grew serious right after. "Listen, and listen well, my friend. Sheva can be a tough woman, all African women are, but do not sell yourself short, Carlos, when you have accomplished more than any other man has done for my little sister. It is obvious that you are closer to her than anyone else, even Chris. She has not forgotten what you have done for the people of Kijuju, and neither have they. Africa may hold Chris as a hero like the entire world does, but only in Kijuju is where you are their hero, Carlos. And a hero to Sheva."

Despite having the reassurance of the man closest to Sheva, Carlos brushes off Josh's words, "There is no woman like Sheva in this world, and let's say she does want to give me a chance, it doesn't change the fact that she deserves someone better. She doesn't need a grunt like me or any other agent in her life. Maybe a doctor or something else."

"Then by all means, you should become a doctor yourself, Carlos."

Carlos slumped in the pilot's chair. "You're messing with me, aren't ya?"

Josh chuckled firmly. "Yes, I am. God forbid should you ever become a doctor."

"Hey, I'm with ya on that, partner. I just fainted to the pretty sight of Sheva. Imagine me working on someone's guts. I don't even think Rebecca would bring me aboard her staff no matter how close we are as friends. She doesn't even trust me with First-Aid Spray."

They share another round of laughter much thanks to Carlos' attitude that Josh always enjoyed like the others, and he was no different. In fact, his friendship with Carlos was that of brothers. He was the only one who knew what it felt like to suffer through the same hardships of a rough upbringing and lacking the luxuries First World countries take for granted. There was no running water to quench their thirst after several days. There was no diet when famine was rampant through the indigenous parts of their homelands. There was barely any clothing to go around, shirts and shorts that were tattered and torn, and yes, even the lack of shoes to keep their feet protected from the hard terrain. Yet, in spite of these hardships, both men overcame the odds and became what they were today, agents that were heroes amongst their respective people and countries, but through it all, there was something else Josh admired about Carlos, something he didn't have, and that was the brash and funny nature that never left him even though he suffered the same, if not a worse childhood than his.

One can see why Josh would welcome Carlos with open arms should he and his little sister in Sheva ever become one, but that was another question for another time as one of airfield personnel approached the pair of men. "Captain Oliveira. Captain Stone. How are the systems check going?"

Carlos gave a thumbs up while it was Josh who responded. "Everything is fine. Want one of us to give it a test ride?"

"Yes. Thirty minutes in sky should be enough."

"Will do." Josh confirmed, and off went the airfield worker, leaving Josh to turn back to his friend in the cockpit. "Well? Should you do the honors, or should I, Carlos?"

"I'll handle it. I still have a lot of things on my mind to go over."

"Very well, but mind if I join you?"

Carlos looked to the empty co-pilot chair, then back to his friend with a smile. "Don't mind at all. Hop in, Josh."

With his own smile, Josh hopped aboard and strapped himself in just as Carlos began to start up the helicopter, its propellers spinning and spinning till they reached its peak, and once all preparations were done, Carlos and Josh were given the signs by various airfield personnel in signaling them for take-off. Carlos would do just that, taking the helicopter to the clear skies where below them is the jaw-dropping sight of London and its many landmarks for them to see. Of course, they had seen the sight many times before, but it remained inspiring in all its glory as if they had seen it for the very first time. However, they weren't here for the sights. They were here to test the valuable vehicle of the BSAA that also served as a stress reliever for Carlos, whose mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that he had an arranged dinner with Sheva in just a few hours at a place where Chris and Jill are most likely to be present. Nor could his mind stop thinking about how beautiful Sheva looked, thinking of her smooth shoulders he wished to touch, thinking of her soft legs he wished to run his hand across, and thinking of her supple lips he wished to kiss.

The only thing on his mind was Sheva. That much was certain, and he would get a jolt back to reality when Josh's sudden voice arrives. "Still with me, Carlos?"

"Huh?"

The helicopter instantly dipped violently once Carlos lost control, but he quickly recovered its balance, and Josh is beyond shocked, his heart beating rapidly. "What in God's name was that about?!"

"N-Nothing, I was—um… I…" Carlos stammered on and could not gather anymore words than those he just uttered, earning a perplexed gaze from Josh that came with a grin. "What was that? Is that English? Your sexy accent at work? Or just straight gibberish, my friend?"

Carlos finally snapped out his daze and simply said, "Shut up."

Josh let out a sharp laugh as he reached over to tap his friend's shoulder. "Just playing the fool with you, Carlos. But I wonder, what exactly was on your mind?"

He dared not tell Josh, the older brother figure in Sheva's life that he thought of his little sister in a sensual way, and as expected, Carlos beats around the bush and keeps focus to the skies ahead of them. "I was just thinking about the next op I should take. That's all."

"Uh… huh." Josh's response said it all, that he knew better than to believe Carlos' words, and so he picked at his brain persistently once more. "Your next operation doesn't come for another few months and you never get nervous. The only thing that can be swimming in that skull of yours is the date tonight with my dear little sister. We both know this so do not try to act otherwise."

"You're right. I am thinking about tonight, Josh, but then again, you're wrong, 'cause you see, it's not a date. It's just a break for the two of us. Just two friends enjoying a night out."

"Is that how you feel Sheva will take it?"

"Whichever way she goes about it is fine with me, Josh. I just don't want to run into _them_. If you know what I mean."

Did Josh ever know what Carlos meant by how he empathized the word 'them', and he like everyone else, was well aware of the crumbling friendship. "Perhaps that is another reason Sheva accepted the dinner plan. Perhaps it is to repair what you, Sheva, Chris and Jill have let wither away."

Carlos took his eyes off the sky to glance over at Josh, albeit angrily. "If that is Sheva's plan, then I'm gonna lose my appetite. I want nothing to do with them. Not right now."

Josh was disappointed, upset even that Carlos had just said what he said. "Carlos, my friend, do you not think it is better to confront it now rather than later? What if you never get another chance? What if something tragic happens to either of you? Would you really want to live the remaining years of your life in regret?"

Like he had done with Clive and Leon when the topic was of Chris and Jill, Carlos stays shut as he calmly turns back to the sky before him. With no response, Josh grew quite angry, a rarity if there ever was one when it came to Carlos. "You say you're happy for them. You say you wish nothing but the world for them. You even go as far as saying you can rest at ease as long as Chris is the one for Jill, but you do not show this. Why?"

Carlos, for the numerous time today, holds a look of shock as he turned back to his friend, and Josh's hardened expression is still there for Carlos to see. "That is right. Clive and Leon have told me how you feel, and do you know why? It is because we all want the four of you to be as you were before the wedding. You, Chris, Jill and Sheva were the BSAA itself. We all fed off of you. Every agent from every branch felt they could go to war with anything by having one look at you four. Fighting bioterrorism felt like a privilege, a debt to humanity. But ever since you all stopped talking, fighting bioterrorism has become a job, a career. If you want proof then look no further than headquarters. It has grown into a quieter and desolate place. Being an agent of the BSAA is no different from being another soldier in some militia, but you can change this, Carlos. You and Sheva have the power to bring the atmosphere that we all miss back to headquarters by quitting this childish act of avoiding Chris and Jill, and I am sure that is what Sheva wants… I'm positive that Sheva cannot endure another second longer of avoiding them because she loves Jill as much as she loves Chris, and you as well, Carlos. She loves you all, and it is time you realize this and take the same path as her."

If they were on the surface during what Josh had just said to Carlos with all his sincerity, Carlos would have left on the spot, but he didn't have that luxury as he was in the sky piloting the helicopter. There was no escape for Carlos, both physically and mentally. All he could was to think of Josh's words, words that he repeated in his mind over and over again till he realized that Josh was correct. Then like a revelation, all his anger, the jealousy, the envy seemed to be washed away from Carlos's chest. It was no surprise that he felt like his old self again, and all it took was for Josh to make him realize that Sheva sought the same thing, that she too wished to move on, together with both Chris and Jill. Because of that, Carlos would move on with them, leading to that humble and warm smile Carlos had lost since the wedding, but now ultimately returned. From this point on, Josh could see that the Carlos everyone knew and loved was back. If that wasn't enough evidence, then it was the way Carlos responded.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"I have an idea." Carlos grinned mischievously, and Josh didn't like it, not one bit. "Carlos, every time you say you have an idea when you are grinning as such, it tends to end up with fines, and I, for one, tend to avoid such things."

Carlos sharply chuckles. "Don't worry. It's none of that stuff. I just want to pay a very special someone a very special visit."

It took Josh about a millisecond to grasp Carlos' plan, and the only thing out of his mouth was, "Oh no…"

There was nothing else more to be said regarding the men as they flew back to headquarters, but when it revolved around Sheva, she also did the same as Carlos in visiting her best of friends, whom was in charge of the B.S.A.A.'s Medical division and a former member of the famous S.T.A.R.S. team. Her name is Rebecca Chambers, and she currently wore her old uniform with an added medical coat bearing the same Red Cross emblem on its back. As for Rebecca herself, she was sitting in the comfort of her chair within the quiet confines of her office, but after she was told the story of how Carlos fainted, the Medical genius could not resist but laugh in resemblance to Josh before her, giggling away whilst Sheva stood by the windows and gazing out to the city where the blazing sun had begun to set in the distance, and yes, Sheva remained donning the same white dress for tonight's special occasion that had her heart still racing. Then not long after Rebecca's laughter had ceased, Sheva hears her best friend speak out from behind her desk.

"I can't believe Carlos really fainted." Rebecca commenced through light giggles. "Usually when it comes to women, Carlos can be quite the confident man. I'm surprised he passed out on the spot."

Sheva keeps her eyes on the sun setting as she answers back gravely with arms crossed below her chest. "He did not seem pleased. Though I can understand why. Perhaps accepting Claire's idea was not the best of plans. I feel as though I burdened Carlos, perhaps even angered him."

"Oh, hush, Sheva. I'm sure Carlos is not mad as you think he is. He probably feels the same. The dinner just took him by surprise, is all."

"I wish I could feel that way, but I can't, Rebecca. I feel as though I'm to blame for putting this on Carlos' shoulders. I just wanted a way, any way for us to resolve our friendship with Chris and Jill, but I'm afraid I may have made things worse than what they already are. Carlos may even begin to avoid me now, and that is something I won't be able to live with… I won't." Sheva's head hung low under the weight of sadness that Rebecca was quick to notice, and she joins her friend by the expansive windows where Sheva continues to sadly gaze out to the scenery of London while Rebecca is gazing at the side of Sheva's face, seeing the sadness with her own two eyes.

Rebecca does not stare any longer than she had, also turning to the view of the city as she flatly asked, "Do you… love Carlos?"

First, there is only silence, but eventually, Sheva presents the same answer she had given Clive and Claire, only this time, it is in denial. "I… I do not know, Rebecca. I cannot say at the moment."

"I see...," Rebecca said softly, but then thought of ways to make her friend content which had become the theme of the day not just for Sheva, but for Carlos, to be cheered up by their friends, and one did come to Rebecca's attention, "Sheva, what Claire said is right. It's better to act on love rather than wait. Claire and I know this more than anyone else."

Blinking, Sheva had at last turned to Rebecca, whose green eyes were set on the city as she finishes the rest in the soft tone. "We both know of the man Claire lost. We know about Steve Burnside, but there was also a man in my life that has been out of it since all this began in the Arklay Forest. I've kept this a secret because of personal and complicated reasons I don't wish to discuss with anyone, especially not Chris and Jill. They can't know about him. But with you, Sheva, I'm willing to tell you that I regret how he and I parted. I didn't tell him how I felt. I didn't tell him to stay with me. I just let him go, and I regret it to this very day. I don't know if he's alive or dead. I like to think that he's alive, but the thought of him moving on with another person hurts me. Whatever the case, all I have of him is a reminder of when I first fell in love… this."

Rebecca dug into the collar of her shirt, pulling out what Sheva saw to be military dog tags resting in Rebecca's palm whilst her thumb ran across the engraved letters that Sheva could not make out. Hence, Sheva asked in the same soft tenor. "What was his name?"

Even now, even years after surviving the Arklay incident, Rebecca would keep the name of 'Billy Coen' only to herself, enclosing her five fingers tightly around the dog tags in her palm prior to shedding a hurtful smile to Sheva. "I'm sorry, but… I can't tell anyone his name, but it doesn't matter, Sheva. Why I'm telling you this is because I don't want to see you suffer the same regret I'm still enduring. If you really, truly feel love for Carlos, then do it. Tell Carlos before you lose him like Claire had with Steve. Or me letting the one I love walk away without telling him how I felt. No regrets, Sheva… no regrets."

When Rebecca had nothing more to say, Sheva retreated into her silent shell, thinking thoughts that resonated from the heart after hearing Rebecca's story and the man no one knew of but now her, and with it came the thoughts of Carlos, the memories she shared with him, all of them flashing one after one within her mind. The annoying ones of him flirting with other women, only to present Carlos with a slap across the face. The funny ones of making her laugh, only for Carlos to be disciplined by the BSAA for acting up on professional grounds. Even those memories had appeared, those of her, Chris, Carlos and Jill all together. Be it eating lunch, training in the gym, attending briefings and debriefings, or being there to welcome each other back after a mission, Sheva remembered it all. She remembered when life was almost perfect till the news of the wedding made headlines across the globe, but like the dear friend before her in Rebecca had said: no regrets. And Sheva was inspired from those two words alone, that life can still be perfect and she could still love another person. This person being Carlos, the one she never imagined she would feel for in such a way when they first met, but years later, here she was, in love with the former mercenary that somehow, someway, stole her heart slowly but surely through the years.

From these memories, Sheva smiled, and Rebecca's mission to make her friend content was officially accomplished, smiling herself. "You know, Sheva, I have nothing but the utmost confidence that you and Carlos can be a perfect match, and I'm not alone. We all believe it. On the other hand, you are the only one who can keep Carlos grounded, and all of us women around headquarters, love it."

The serious atmosphere was shattered whence Sheva had burst out in a heartfelt laughter, thanks to Rebecca's remark of having Carlos by the leash, and the BSAA's Medical genius was laughing right along with her friend. When their laughter eventually dies down, Sheva turns to face Rebecca's shining smile with one of her own. "The leash I have on him is quite tight."

"Amen to that."

"Perhaps I should loosen it up just a tad?"

"Let's not go that far, sister."

They laugh together again, but this time, their laughter doesn't stop on their own accord, but because they hear the sound of whirring propellers in the distance fast approaching them. This brought both women to eye each other in utter confusion. "Do you hear that, Sheva?"

"Y-Yes, I do. It's a helicopter, and it sounds very close, too close."

Close was an understatement the second a roaring helicopter swooped down ahead of the windows they stood in front of, shocking Sheva and Rebecca to the point of taking several steps back with a hand clasped over their respective beating chests, but quickly thereafter, the pair of women see the pair of men responsible for such a surprising and daring act, and they were not surprised to see that it was Carlos piloting the helicopter, waving his left hand in a sign of 'hello' while in the co-pilot chair is Josh just simply covering his face embarrassingly. Sheva's loving and tender giggling erupted from the deepest depths of heart at the closest men in her life behaving like youths. Rebecca, too, was smiling and laughing for the reason of one thing, knowing Carlos was up to something, and whatever that something was had her guessing.

"Poor Josh. Carlos must've put him up to this, but I wonder what he's up to?"

Sheva just beamed her smile towards Rebecca. "After Carlos fainted, Josh was the only one I told I was coming to see you. He must have led Carlos here, but I agree. I wonder why myself."

They didn't have to wonder very long once Carlos pulls the wired walkie-talkie towards his lips to talk into the device, his voice resounding loudly through the helicopter's loudspeakers. "Hey, ladies! What do you think?! Kinda puts Romeo visiting Juliet on her balcony to shame, doesn't it?!"

The women united in another round of laughter that was one of the many they shared, and it wouldn't let it up with what Carlos does next. "Oh, and in case you haven't noticed! Look who's with me! Say hi to the pretty faces, Josh!"

Carlos extended out the walkie-talkie towards Josh, who was obviously still embarrassed, but he does uncover his face and speaks into the small device in Carlos' hands. "Hello, Rebecca. Hello, dear sister. Just so you know, this was not my idea."

"Told you Carlos put him up to it." Rebecca quickly quipped over to the giggling Sheva, and they hear Carlos continue on in all his sincerity with his eyes set only on Sheva, and she on his. "Look, Sheva. I know I've been acting childish. I know things haven't been the same since the wedding. And I know I haven't stayed true to what I said to you in Kijuju, about being happy for Chris and Jill, but I want to fix that like you want to, Sheva. I'm tired of this hiding. I'm tired of running away. I want to be happy for them just like you are. What I'm trying to say is let me join you tonight. I know it's Claire's idea, but I really haven't given you a clear answer on tonight's occasion, so I want you to hear it straight from my mouth that I want to be there… with you and our friends, with Chris and Jill. So will you let me? Will you let me take you out to tonight's dinner?"

To every word, to every second that had passed, Sheva's vision became blurry, but for a good reason, because the tears of happiness swelling around her warm brown eyes as she mouthed one word, and that word was, "Yes."

Carlos was beyond content in his own right, much to the point that he looked over to Josh. "She said yes!"

Josh snapped a glare to him. "No one is happier than me for you both, Carlos, trust me. Now will you please return this helicopter back to the airfield before we both hear it from the BSAA?"

Carlos blinked. "Oh, yeah. That's right."

With his goal done, Carlos looked back to the women. "Well, time to head out. I'll see you tonight, Sheva."

Sheva's eyes remained glossy and brimming with tears whilst nodding her head in another clear 'yes', but as always, leave it up to Carlos for another comical scene to transpire before her and Rebecca, both women watching as three other helicopters of the BSAA surrounded Carlos and Josh's helicopter with one of them shouting over the loudspeakers. "Captain Oliveira! You have you been fined an approximate five-hundred pounds for using BSAA property for personal use! Return the helicopter back to the airfield! Should you fail to comply, harsher fines await!"

Carlos couldn't care the least, and this was further proof that he was back to his old himself once he shouted back in all his brash nature. "I'll return your helicopter, but five-hundred pounds?! I don't even know how much that is or even care because I have a meeting with a very special someone tonight, so kiss my ass! Better yet, since we're in her majesty's country, kiss my arse!"

Carlos let out a cackle, even Sheva and Rebecca were laughing away within the office, but the only one not laughing was Josh, and for a good reason after the BSAA official shouted one last time, "Captain Oliveira, harsher fines will be waiting for you upon your return! And you as well, Captain Stone!"

Almost instantaneously, Rebeca, Sheva and Carlos all stopped their laughter to gaze at Josh, and the glare he sent Carlos' way did not require an explanation as to why he was angry as he was, more so when Carlos let out a nervous chuckle. "Heheh… umm… I'll pay you back?"

Nothing else had to be said as the women watched every single helicopter fly off back to the airfield. This brought back the calmness to settle within Rebecca's office, and Rebecca herself was in utmost joy for the friend at her side, never seeing Sheva happy as she was now, sniffing and wiping away the tears that managed to escape and slide down each of her flushed cheeks.

"Well?" said the cheery Medical Director.

Sheva shifts her reddened eyes to Rebecca, along with that shaky smile of hers. "Well, what?"

"Don't 'what' me. I can see it all over your face. Didn't I tell you Carlos wanted the same thing as you? It may have been a little over the top in the way he let it be known, but I admit, it was romantic."

"Was it ever." Sheva agreed empathetically, then suddenly, Rebecca embraced Sheva, her arms coming around Sheva's neck as Sheva herself is left without a word to be said, but there were words coming from her friend's mouth, and tears that Sheva could feel leaking down her very own neck and the sobs that came with it, "Please, Sheva, you and Carlos have to make this work. Things haven't been the same around headquarters without you four being happy as you were, so please, if you and Carlos do see Chris and Jill, make everything right again, just like it once was. When all of us were happy."

Sheva, try as she might, could not hold back her own blissful tears and sobs that muffled against Rebecca's neck once returning her embrace, both arms wrapping around her. "We will, Rebecca… we will, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**25** **th** **Of July, 2014**

 **2130hrs**

 **United Kingdom.**

The night to fix what Carlos, Chris, Sheva and Jill have lost had arrived, and the clock over the renowned Big Ben tower read thirty minutes before the ten.

A honk of the horn is how the night starts off, followed by Sheva stepping out of her temporary home in London when on-duty for the BSAA, and whence turning to the driveway, there is the sight that brought her heart to glow in the same way her bronzed cheeks shined to a deep blush, spotting Carlos standing by his green sedan in a black tux and tie. The sight struck a gentle chord within her to see Carlos in a way she's never seen him, charming, much more so than Chris. Then expectedly, he would chime in with a joke.

"Leon borrowed me this suit. It was either this or digging through cobwebs in my closet. Trust me, the eighties weren't pretty."

Sheva had a small, cheerful laugh as she soon approached Carlos with words offered to him in her soft voice. "You look handsome, Carlos."

"And you're the most beautiful thing in this world. You can believe that."

Attempting to hide her blush was a battle she lost from the start, those cheeks of bronze flaring red in the moonlight, but soon enough, Carlos walks over to the passenger side of his car to open the door for the beautiful figure that was Sheva, "Well? Shall we get going?"

No more was she in her blushing state, but rather booming a strong smile to Carlos being the gentleman she always thought he could be underneath that brash side of his, and she was living it firsthand and doesn't keep him waiting, saying a soft, "Thank you," just before slipping into the passenger seat.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Carlos and Sheva would arrive in time for tonight's fateful event, both being escorted to their table walking hand-in-hand through the restaurant that was everything like Claire said, and it was no wonder why its reputation was that of four stars. Its elegance of the candles on each table. Its lavishing red velvet carpet. And the gentle and soothing classical music playing throughout, and Carlos would be the first one to admit he was intimidated by an atmosphere he never experienced. He had even swallowed a nervous lump in his throat that had gone dry with the sight of the other customers he was sure to be of elite status, causing him feel out of place and insignificant. His nervousness did not go unnoticed by the woman at his side. The hand Sheva held of his grew hot within her grasp, and that brought her to become worried as they continued to follow the young waitress, stealing a concerned glance at Carlos and seeing just for herself the anxiousness all over his face.

Sheva needn't no explanation as to why he was uneasy since she too found it uncomfortable before becoming the heroine she was, hence, the smiles and greetings she received from the other people wining and dining while Carlos is not so lucky, only receiving stares and glares from both women and men whom seemed to find him unfit, underserving for someone such as Sheva. She, herself, wanted to defend him, to stand up for him. That was the vocal and fiery woman she was, but Sheva took the calmer approach of letting her actions do the talking, no longer walking hand-in-hand, but now arm-in-arm. When this occurs, Carlos is quick to glance down to Sheva, watching her show another strong smile and reaching up to whisper ever so warmly in his ear, and what she whispered is delicate, "It's okay," to Carlos.

Just that whisper alone did its job to wipe away the unsettling feeling surrounding Carlos, who whispered back in his brash ways, "You sure it's okay? Everyone looks like they want to eat me alive and spit me out. We should've just went to a burger joint. At least the music won't put us to sleep."

Sheva let out a laugh she buried against his shoulder to not disturb the quiet atmosphere and continued to keep her eyes up towards him as they walked. "We are not here for them, Carlos. We are here to enjoy our time off. So let us make the best of it."

Carlos' lips stretches out in a confident smile. "Yeah. You're right."

After this brief exchange of whispers, they arrived at their destination with the waitress notifying them. "Here is your table, Mr. Oliveira and Ms. Alomar. I'll be back in a few moments to take your orders."

Once they saw their table, Carlos and Sheva found out Claire wasn't lying or exaggerating. Not that they ever thought she was, just the fact that they were both shocked at how their TerraSave friend was on the dot, the table was one of the best in the restaurant with a romantic setting. Theirs was one of the several out on the balcony that held a vista of the London Bridge when at its more magnificence, beautifully lit up and glowing under the starry night. The setting was one like no other to them, and Carlos was ever-still the gentleman by pulling Sheva's chair out for her. She would take her seat, but not without pinching Carlos' cheek and shaking it while grinning impishly. The response was now Carlos blushing, his own pair of bronze cheeks lighting up in which no other woman he had met throughout his life were ever able to accomplish, only Sheva who was unmatched and unparalleled in his eyes. Nevertheless, he shook the daze off and slid in Sheva's seat closer to the table, and he walked around to sit in his.

Next, the two each grab the elegant, leather-bound menu, and upon opening them, Carlos is the first to remark on the various drinks and dishes before letting out a quiet whistle at the prices, "Man, everything is fifty a pop or over. Steak Milanese, sounds all right. Cassoulet de Toulouse, now that just tested my French. Mushroom Risotto, love Italian but not mushrooms. Pad Thai Noodles, love Asian too but not sure about this one. I think I'll have just the safe choice of a burger with chips on the side."

That earned a kick from Sheva underneath the table, causing Carlos to yelp a soft, "Ow."

Sheva grins in his direction before adding her two cents on the menu. "We did not come here to be safe. We came here to live a little, so try something different. Take me for instance. I find the Quinoa Salad to be quite appealing and quite delicious."

Carlos gave a glum look and sighed. "It's a salad, Sheva. That's not called living a little. That's called dying a little."

Again, he earned kick to his knee under the table, resulting in another, "Ow."

Still smiling, Sheva did not bother to dispute her decision as she now turned to the page listing the drinks. "Strawberry Margarita sounds nice. Hmm, so does Kiwi Smoothie. Ooh, a chocolate, banana smoothie sounds even better. Or how about this one, a Japanese Jasmine Tea? All these choices sound great, do you not think so, Carlos?"

"No thanks. I'll stick to a club soda."

There was no kick to his knee this time around, just Sheva sighing wearily, yet, that smile of hers remained intact as she closed shut the menu and set its down. "Carlos, you should try different things. You never know, you may end up enjoying it."

Carlos had no leverage with to argue his case, and even if he had one, Carlos would never had the chance to speak up once their waitress arrived back on the scene with the most expensive and enchanting bottle of red wine, as said to them by the waitress herself. "This is one of our finest bottle we have to offer."

Sheva remained speechless as she gawked over to Carlos, who was just as baffled. Still, he let out a short chuckle while declining the offer as kindly as he could. "Thanks, but we are fine. We're already tight on the budget here."

"Oh, no, Mr. Oliveira. I apologize for not making myself clearer, but this bottle are from two special people sitting over there."

It was as if the planet stopped rotating when Carlos and Sheva turned to where the waitress pointed, and though they were shocked, it was why they were here, to repair what was broken. Sure enough, at a table not too far from them is the beautiful Jill Valentine beyond joy, shining a smile in a light blue dress with a high-split on the left side and one that exposed the scar on her chest left behind by Albert Wesker's brainwashing device, but she could care less of the scar as long as she had the one sitting across from her, the man who has been her partner since the beginning of Umbrella. That man, of course, is Chris Redfield, dressed in a black suit himself but keeping the collar and his white shirt loose at the top, and there they were, Jill waving happily over to their friends while Chris made a toast gesture towards them by holding his glass of wine in their direction. Sheva's reaction was no surprise, giggling joyfully as she waved back happily in a way that one would think their friendship was never ruptured, and so would Carlos, returning Chris' gesture with one of his own by raising his empty glass.

This was the first step in recovering what was lost, and the second step is taken by Carlos, who relays a message to the waitress's ear. Sheva watched the waitress walk away giggling, bringing her to ask the grinning Carlos, "What did you tell her?"

Carlos winked. "Just returning the favor. Check it out."

Blinking, Sheva certainly turned again to Chris and Jill's table and saw a sight that brought them to laugh altogether, which was the waitress bestowing Carlos' gift upon their table, and no, it wasn't a bottle of rich red wine or a heart-shaped box full of chocolate, but rather, two bottles of mineral water that brought laughter out of Jill and a shake of the head from Chris, who just couldn't help but chuckle at Carlos' joking attitude that he and Jill missed. The repair continued after Carlos laid the first block, and the next one is laid by Chris and Jill the moment he stands up and extends his hand for Jill to take. She accepts his hand, and the two begin their small trek to their friends. When arriving, Jill doesn't waste time to lean down and embrace Sheva in what seemed like ages to both women, both happy, both content as they giggled together from the deepest depths of their souls. While they did so, the men just eyed the other with strong and cheeky smiles over their faces, and it was Chris who spoke the first word.

"Gotta say, Carlos, you look good in a suit."

"Same goes for you. Got the whole clean shaved look going on, I see."

Chris rubbed his own bare chin with a chuckle. "Yeah. Still getting used to it though."

"Stay with it. The look fits you, Chris. Heck, why not go back to the spiky hairstyle? Or am I going too far?"

Chris didn't chuckle, better yet, he laughed jointly with Carlos, and as the South American rose to a stand to shake his hand, the North American embraced him firmly in a hug that even had Carlos taken back, but he settled into it, also embracing the heroic figure while unaware that Jill and Sheva were just as happy to see the men come together like brothers themselves. As they did, Jill is quick to poke fun at the sight. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Sheva, but this has to be the first time these two are hugging. Am I right or wrong?"

Chris and Carlos pull away with the same baffled look they gave to the women, and the giggling Sheva answered back. "Right you are, Jill. And might I add that they look cute?"

"No argument here. They do look cute."

Chris snorted under his breath and left it to Carlos to return fire. "Watching men hug may be cute to you two, but it ain't a free show. Cough up some cash."

It had been a long time since it happened, so Chris and Sheva would laugh together when Jill presents Carlos with a playful punch to his gut. As Carlos winced afterwards, Chris greets his partner next, the one who helped him defeat the infamous Albert Wesker, humbly smiling to Sheva. "Hey there, partner. I take it you finally gave in to Carlos' advances."

Carlos' laughter is one of pure sarcasm, but never in a million years did he expect for Sheva to respond, albeit seriously and smiling. "I did not give in, Chris. I am here on my own accord, on a date with Carlos."

If he were drinking, Carlos would coughed up every single drop, but the surprised look he gave to the still-smiling Sheva sufficed enough to express the level of his shock, causing Chris and Jill to exchange small grins to one another, and Jill herself would add more spice to the flavor. "How about that? We're on a date as well. Should we make it a double?"

No one would think it possible that Carlos could become more shocked than he was, but he was now flatly speechless as Sheva again, spoke for the both of them. "I do not mind, but I do not think the restaurant will grant us a bigger table."

"Just leave that to me." Chris confidently said, and before Carlos and Sheva knew it, they would witness just how strong Chris and Jill's reputation exceeded those of even the most famous once Chris signaled to the maître d from afar, leading to several waiters and waitresses arriving hastily on the scene where they setup a large table, four chairs, silverware, and wine glasses in just a matter of seconds.

Once it was done, the stunned looks on Carlos and Sheva's faces required no explanation.

"Well?" began Jill, "Take a seat, you two. Let's enjoy."

They took their seats, both Carlos and Sheva sitting on end with Chris and Jill on the other, and that is how the dinner got underway, one that had many more smiles and laughs than either thought they would, but neither one was complaining. They spoke of life. They spoke of old BSAA stories. They spoke of Clive and the many other dear friends in their circle. They even cracked jokes at the other with Carlos and Jill doing the most of it, and as the time gradually passed, their plates would be empty with only bits and pieces of what remained from their food. Same was said for the bottle of wine that was nearly empty. Nonetheless, all four continued to chat away and enjoy each other's company that they sorely missed, thus, the constant happiness inscribed across the four faces that is Chris, Carlos, Jill and Sheva. It was a bond that had suffered cracks, but through each smile that was given, through each laugh, through each word, and through each passing second, that bond was back and stronger than ever.

Yet, one fracture remained, which was the wedding that neither mentioned, but that would soon change.

"Clive is right, Carlos." Said Chris through his fit of chuckles. "I gotta hand it to you for being dedicated to the whole unisex proposal."

"Dedicated and committed." Carlos replied through his own chuckling, but would immediately hiss in agony once his earlobe is yet again pinched and twisted by Sheva for the second time today. "Alright, alright, Sheva! I was just joking with the man! Let go!"

Sheva released him, which resulted in the same outcome as before of Carlos rubbing his ear. Meanwhile Jill doesn't shy back from doing a little bit of teasing, "I can definitely see the leash already."

Laughter erupted from the mouths of Chris and Sheva's, all the while, there is Carlos squinting his eyes fiercely at Jill, but she just merely avoided his gaze with a grin and takes a sip of her wine. "Ha-ha. Very funny, chica. I see what you did there just now. Very funny. You gotta forgive for forgetting to laugh. Ha-ha."

She looked directly at Carlos with that grin still present across her decorated red lips. "Did you? Because after all, I did learn from the best jokester in all the BSAA: you."

Carlos slumps back into his chair and sighed miserably. "I don't know if I should be honored or worried about that."

"How about both?" Sheva kept up the teasing, followed by Chris. "Yeah, Carlos. Nothing wrong with feeling both honored and worried. Look at it this way. You're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't."

Carlos sighed again, this time hopelessly. "Thanks, Chris and Sheva. That means a lot. It really does. With Jill doing all the jokes, she'll start calling me chica for all we know."

The trio that was present at the end of Wesker's tyranny laughed altogether at their South American partner with Sheva clinging to his side, wrapping both arms around his left as she continued her laughter against his shoulder such as earlier before. Carlos, too, couldn't hold back any longer and laughed along with them, but in this moment, Chris and Jill saw just how close their two dearest friends had become close themselves, and they were happy for them, they were happy to see Sheva embracing Carlos as they muttered things between them only to laugh away in bliss. There was even a point where Sheva reached up with a napkin in hand to do away with a tiny stain on the right edge of Carlos' lips, but not without him rolling his eyes childishly and sheepishly as a result. From what they were witnessing, Chris and Jill could see it, they could see that the seed of love had already been planted amongst their friends and was blossoming into what would one day be a strong flower.

But was there truly love? Chris and Jill were left to only speculate until, that is, Jill takes matters into her own hands, and Chris read his wife like a book as he whispered, "Don't even try it."

After a smirk to her husband, Jill _accidently_ toppled her glass on its side, spilling the bit of wine that leaked onto the white tablecloth and parts of her dress. The laughter from Carlos and Sheva was swiftly brought to a stop as they all erupted from their chairs with every pair of eyes observing Jill attempting to wipe away the stains. "A-Are you okay, Jill?" Sheva asked first, unaware or not realizing that this was all part of Jill's plan.

"Yes, I'm fine. Clumsy me. The stain's not coming out. I'm going to head to the girls room. Care to join me, Sheva?"

"Certainly, just let me—

"Let's go." Jill grabbed Sheva by the arm and pulled her along without giving her a chance to finish.

And the women departed, Carlos just scratched the top of his head. "Huh. What was all that about?"

Chris, of course, knew what Jill was up to, and he would do the same after sitting back down. "Have a seat, Carlos."

Carlos turned back to Chris, and hearing him sound serious just confused him even more. Anyhow, Carlos does return to his seat, and what he hears next is something that doesn't shock him, because he knew this day and moment would come, the moment in which he is asked about the wedding. "So, why weren't you there, Carlos?"

That was it. That is how Chris broke the question, no emotion whatsoever, just flatly bringing it out for Carlos to slowly digest, but to his credit, Carlos doesn't look away from the firm gaze Chris had and answers him, "I just wasn't ready, Chris."

"Ready?"

"You don't need me to spell it out, Chris. You know why."

As rare as it was, there was a glimpse of sorrow combined with guilt in Chris' eyes. Carlos is indeed shocked, but that was only on the inside. On the outside, he stays calm and collected as Chris presses forward. "You didn't attend the wedding because of Jill. I know that. But, Carlos, there was no intent on causing more harm than good. I didn't want the wedding to affect you like it did."

"It didn't do a thing to me, Chris."

"Don't lie to me, Carlos. I can see it. I can see it even now that you're pissed. Why now? Why did it take this long for us to talk? A damn week."

Carlos looked away, only for Chris to call out, "Don't look away. Look at me, damn it."

Carlos did indeed return his gaze back to Chris, only angry this time around while keeping his voice low in the bustling restaurant. "What do you want from me, Chris? Huh? What do you want me to say? The obvious? All right, then. The reason why it took this long is because we both know how I felt towards Jill. You knew because you were the first person I told this to. I told you that I loved her, and the next thing I know, the two of you are off on some honeymoon. I mean, how do you want me to feel, huh, Chris? Any man would've reacted the same in my position. It was a blow. It hurt me. I didn't want to go around headquarters and see Jill kissing and holding hands with some other guy. There. That's it. That's all that there is to it. You won. Happy now? Are you happy to hear I admit defeat? That you beat me to Jill?"

That hurt in Chris' eyes remained as his voice dimmed to a guilt-ridden tone. "So you think I went behind your back and took Jill from you? You think I 'beat' you, huh? Is that it?"

"…" Carlos doesn't say a word as his eyes soften, then again, he never had to say a thing since Chris took the silence for what it was, that he was right, but he would go on to convince Carlos otherwise. "Carlos… it's like I said, it wasn't intentional. I would never do anything to mess up the friendship we have. Everyone I've worked with from my STARS days to now have just been partners, people I worked with. Yeah, there's many I considered friends like Jill, Barry, Sheva, Rebecca, Clive, and Josh. The list goes on and on, but when it came to you, Carlos, it was different. Whenever I would fail a mission, the people who admired me like a hero started to doubt me. Whenever I was successful, I was their hero again. The BSAA too. There were times that they doubted me because of my track record, but you never doubted me, Carlos, 'cause you knew I was just a human being like anyone else.

You were there to take the brunt of the questions the media fed me. You defended me. For Christ's sake, Carlos, you even threatened to resign when the BSAA wanted to appoint another agent as Captain after the whole C-Virus crisis, and everyone stood behind you for me. It didn't matter whether I was a hero or what the world made me out to be, the only person that saw me for the man I am today is you, Carlos. We smiled back then and laughed it up. We trained together. We went out drinking together. We went to sporting events together, and it wasn't just us. It was with Jill and Sheva. We were all happy. I miss those times. I miss it all. So believe me, please believe me when I say that I never intended to damage what we have. Nobody knows that you are the closest thing I have to being a brother, and that's the truth. Nothing, not even Jill, can come between that, but if you can't be happy for me, then please… just be happy for her… for Jill."

When it was over, when Chris ended that long stretch of words never uttered till now, there was only silence between the two men while around them is the restaurant going about its busy pace, but it was there in Carlos' eyes for Chris to see. What he saw was Carlos beginning to choke up with his lips quivering uncontrollably and tears starting to swell, but being the prideful man he is, Carlos does not shed a tear and tries his best to play it off by turning away from Chris, staring at nothing of importance, all just to avoid Chris' gaze. Chris would leave it all there, satisfied in knowing he was able to reach Carlos, but he decided right then and there to turn the tables on his friend, who was the one usually doing the uplifting by cracking jokes or by other means, and Chris exactly does just that. He tries his best to bring back the joking atmosphere he experienced only with his South American counterpart, smiling as he does.

"Were those tears I just saw from the man whose accent gets all the foxy ladies?"

"What?" Carlos turned back to Chris and stammers on while trying to rid himself of flowing emotions. "No—umm. No tears. Ahem. Just, uh—caught something in my eye."

Chris had a little chuckle to himself, a warm one at that. "It's all right to let it go, Carlos. Hell, with everything that's been thrown my way, I did my share of crying behind closed doors, believe me."

With eyes still red, and with his throat still parched, Carlos still downplayed his emotions. "I was _not_ gonna cry, Chris."

"That's a shame."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I think you could've won a drama award."

A wholehearted laugh bursts out of Carlos, and Chris was right there with him as he sees Carlos crumple up a piece of napkin into a ball and throw it at his face, to which Chris easily smacked down before it could make impact. Regardless, Carlos' eyes were no more surrounded by redness, nor was his throat dry. Carlos was back to normal, and to thank was Chris, and that is what Carlos did after his laughter subsided, apologizing in a sheepish manner with a flushed face and all. "Look, uh, Chris, I just wanted to say that I am happy not just for Jill, but for you too. I wish you guys nothing but the best. Still, it doesn't make what I did any better. I was wrong doing what I did. I'm sorry that it took a week for me to realize this. I was acting like some selfish kid and things just went on from there, and—

"Hey. No one needs to apologize to anyone for anything. I just want to ask one thing."

"Ask away."

The grin on Chris' face is all Carlos needed to know what he was going to ask, and he was right the moment Chris said it, "So… what's the deal between you and my partner?"

Without warning, Carlos slumped forward with his forehead hitting the tabletop. "I knew it."

As Carlos would go on to explain reluctantly, unbeknownst to the men are the women having had the same chat as them, hence, the same silence hanging over their heads as the two were not in the restroom as Jill said they would be, but were standing in the different section of the balcony where they could not be seen by Chris or either Carlos. However, if they could see them, they would see Jill and Sheva standing together by the railing, eyes of blue and brown looking out to the London Bridge, but soon, those eyes of blue that belonged to Jill shifted to their peripherals, stealing a glimpse of her friend still observing the beautiful scenery, but she had yet to say a word after their discussion regarding Sheva's absence from the wedding, and like Carlos before her, Sheva, too, had apologized, and all seemed to be going well. That was, until, Jill asked of what lied between Sheva and Carlos, and since then, not a word or a sound has come out of Sheva's mouth, nor did she budge the slightest from the railing. She had already gone through this with Clive, then Claire, and then Rebecca, yet, Sheva still bore no answer to how she truly felt.

With no response is sight, Jill was on the brink of apologizing, but the moment her lips parted, Sheva spoke, "Do you think Carlos feels the same?"

By that question alone, Jill becomes the first person officially to hear that indeed, Sheva loved the flamboyant agent hailing from South America. Though Jill could not conjure a reasonable answer despite how much she wished she could, but she would try her very best, throwing in a joke at the end, "Knowing Carlos as I do and for as long as I have, I'm sure he feels the same way. He once told me he considers you to be one of a kind, and it's no secret he's smitten by you. The writing has always been on the wall since the day Chris and I introduced you both. Plus, I don't think I ever saw a woman fight back as you do when it comes to handling his flirting, but he never stopped, and I think he enjoys the challenge. I'm sure of it because he hasn't flirted with no other woman except you, and I really do think he's waiting for you to make a decision. Whether it's a yes or a no, that decision is up to you, but I will make this clear. It's fun for me and the other ladies to watch you have him by the leash and teach him a thing or two about manners."

Words that should've brought out a laugh or even a smile failed to do a thing.

Jill now grew more concerned as any friend would be, and then it happened again. Jill was about to break the silence, but Sheva beats her to it, her voice still soft and low. "Awakening this morning, Jill, I never thought it possible that today would turn out like this. It was just to be the usual gathering Carlos and I make every monthly at Clive's home, but then things went on from there. When Clive, too, questioned if I loved Carlos."

"And what did you tell him, Sheva?" Jill asked, her voice just as soft as Sheva's.

Sheva moves her eyes off the bridge and up towards the stars. "I told him that I was not sure, but now I am. I am positive that what I feel in my heart is love. Nothing else, but only love."

"Then I don't get it. Why not tell Carlos now? What is keeping you, Sheva?"

"Because it is like I told them… like I told Clive, Claire and Rebecca, that I have pledged my love to the BSAA and Africa. I've decided that I will devote my time, my life, and my love to only those things and nothing more. I've made my decision."

"But, Sheva, you—

"I said I've made my decision!" Sheva shouted as she glared at Jill with eyes brimming from the tears that caught Jill by surprise, and it didn't matter that the other customers were now staring, Sheva let the floodgates of her heart open up, her voice aching more and more through each word that Jill took in with her own sadness showing. "I've made my decision. I thank Claire for teaching me to follow your heart. I thank Rebecca for making me realize that regrets in life can never go away. And I thank you above all else, Jill, for not hating me for my selfish antics of being absent on your wedding day. I thank you all for bringing me to confront the truth; that I do love Carlos, but I just cannot do this. For as much as I love him, for as much as I want to give us a chance, I cannot while I remain an agent of the BSAA. Perhaps in the near future when we both retire, but not now. My heart is settled, and that is all, Jill. I must go."

After the flood of teardrops began to trickle down, she brushed past Jill, "Sheva, wait, please!"

Sheva did not stop to Jill's worried cry, walking hastily through the rows of tables and bumping past other people, even causing a waiter to drop his serving tray over the floor, but it did not prevent her from continuing. It was a scene that had everyone observing Jill follow Sheva through the crowd of tables. Suddenly, Jill would stop when Sheva went past their table, and what she sees is Carlos chasing right after the broken Sheva. Chris, for his part, stayed in his seat and only looked Jill's way, both reflecting the same disappointed expression as she joined him at the table, plopping down onto her chair with a defeated sigh. To think that moments ago they were all in bliss now seemed like ages apart, but now, it took a different turn that came so sudden, a turn that Jill felt herself to blame just by the sight of her head and shoulders hanging low, and though he could not see her eyes, Chris could feel the guilt resonating from his longtime partner and would go on to rid her of any fault.

He started off by reaching out across the table to place his hand over hers, leading to Jill blinking straight ahead and discovers that strong smile over Chris' lips that always comforted her. "It'll be all right, Jill. Everything is all patched up between us. Everything is back to how it's supposed to be, but this is a fight that we can't help them in. It's only up to Carlos and Sheva to decide on what to do. Don't blame yourself for something you can't control, just like you once told me."

Jill mustered a small, shaky smile, her lips twitching as they stretched out, but it did not last for even three seconds after shooting her gaze down to their connected hands. "Whether it's my fault or not, Chris… I'm afraid Sheva has already made her decision. She will commit herself entirely to the BSAA and Africa. I can't help but feel for Carlos when he finds out."

"Carlos already knows cause he told me the same thing."

It was a shock, no doubt, for Jill to hear that Carlos, too, knew of Sheva's decision, and there were no words. It was as Chris said, this was not their fight, and so they were left to hope that the night will end well for their partners…


	5. Chapter 5

**25** **th** **Of July, 2014**

 **2200hrs**

 **United Kingdom/Africa.**

What Carlos Oliveira and Sheva Alomar set out to accomplish was a success, they restored their friendship with their best of friends in both Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, but not all was well as only one uncertainty remained among them, the question of love. As of now, however, they had yet to confront it during the long drive back to Sheva's home. The atmosphere within the car was just like that of an old adage many knew. If a needle were to fall, then it surely would be heard. That provided the perfect description of the mood within Carlos' green sedan. Carlos did not say a word as he continued to drive, stealing a glance at Sheva whenever he had the chance, and it was the same sight every time. Sheva had yet to turn away from the window, paying no attention to the bright lights coming from the buildings and other various structures flashing by her, but what she also sees is the reflection of her own saddened face staring right back, a sight she could only escape by turning towards to Carlos, but couldn't.

She feared if she were to look at him, or even say a word, those feelings for him would return, breaking the promise she made to herself, and Sheva continued on in this fashion, never once turning or speaking despite how much her heart yearned to do so.

Carlos, who is oblivious as to why she was behaving as such, just took her silence for what it was, simply avoiding him for something that he could only guess, but when coming to a red light, he would shatter the long silence that began since their abrupt departure from the restaurant. "Mind telling me what happened back there, Sheva?"

He is hopeful of a response, but when nothing came his way, Carlos tried again, this time more bleak. "Sheva, come on… talk to me. If there's something I did wrong, I want to know what it is."

Yet again, nothing comes from Sheva, not even the slightest of movements, just her hurtful eyes looking out the window as she hears Carlos try one last time. "Look… I just want you to know that I'm glad we were able to sort things out with Chris and Jill. I'm also glad we did it together. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone, so thank you, Sheva."

Just then, Sheva's heart throbbed, wanting now more than ever to reveal her feelings for him, but even now, she still could not bring herself to go against her own promise. So again, she doesn't say a thing nor move an inch as the red light turns green. Carlos presses down on the gas pedal to continue the ride, and through every second of every minute, there is only that hush silence that returns. This dreadful silence would last all the way to their arrival at Sheva's home where Carlos pulled up in her driveway. Once there, Carlos steps out of the vehicle to see Sheva to her door, but in another sight that hurt him was seeing Sheva step out in a haste without taking his hand, and hurting him even more is how she brushes past him. In that moment he was now following her with nothing but the utmost worry swelling inside of him, and fitting as it was depressing, the day that began so rich and beautifully, would now end under a rainy night from the approaching storms.

"Sheva, wait!" Carlos called out, never minding the rain that commenced slowly and would eventually pick up strength whilst he persisted in his chase. "Stop, Sheva! Would you wait a moment and talk to me, please?!"

"What is it that you want?!" Sheva had finally broke, turning to Carlos just as they arrived on her very doorstep. That is when he sees something he is not sure of, if the trickles of water streaming down her flushed cheeks was simply the rain or simply tears that she could no longer hold back.

Whether or, Carlos spoke softly and gently, not wanting to put pressure on her shoulders when there was already plenty. "I… want to know what happened. Was it something you and Jill talked about?"

As strong as she was, upon the many obstacles she conquered, Sheva lost the battle of being able to look him in the eyes, her head shooting down with those shoulders of bronze beginning to shake under the weight of everything she had endured in the past hours of a long and emotional day. She would go on to lose many more battles, such as failing to keep her violent sobbing from escaping or the flood of tears streaming down her face. For Carlos to see her how she is was a sad portrait for him to bear, the portrait of a broken Sheva standing right in front of him and crying in the rain. All the while her white dress and his black suit became drenched along with their hair. But no matter as wet as they were, neither could less of the rain as it seemed they were the last living people on this planet they continued to fight for. This fight, however, was one of the heart that would be up to Sheva, whose sobs and tears strongly endured, but the delicate touch of Carlos' hands arriving upon her trembling shoulders is what provides her the strength to look back up into his eyes while hers burned on.

There they are, Carlos becoming just the third man in Sheva's life to lay a finger on her shoulders after Josh and Chris, but his touch was like no other. To Sheva, his touch was different, it was pure, it was loving, and it was everything and more that calmed the onslaught of her tears and sobbing to a steady halt, and Sheva did not resist nor brush away from his touch. She just kept those burning eyes of hers gazing up towards Carlos where he found the brash, joking womanizer now serious and concerned as she ever saw him to be for her well-being.

"Sheva…," he starts softly with her name, his voice drowned out by the prolonging rain and the clashing storms steadily progressing through the city, "… what did you talk over with Jill? Was it about me? Was it about _us_?"

The word 'us' simply made Sheva stay mute, and Carlos had his answer when he knew he was right just by the silence and the hurtful stare she continued to behold. Thus, Carlos would reflect the same hurtful look as he finally understood what was on Sheva's mind and her heart, which was them, and it always has been them since the day began at Clive's home. Thus, in a sudden turn of the expected, it wasn't Sheva confronting what lied between them, but it was Carlos, who faced it head-on with no hesitation to be seen, for he too loved her as much as she loved him and would soon drop the bombshell she never anticipated to hear.

"Sheva, listen…," he paused to take a soft breath of air, "Back at Clive's place… I overheard what you said to Clive. I heard it all."

The way her lips tremble is the way her gasp quivers, never thinking it possible that he heard the promise she pledge to herself, and the more Carlos goes on and on, the more Sheva finds it harder to keep that promise. "Sheva, I know you're devoting yourself to the BSAA and to Africa. I don't blame you, and hell if I'm surprised because I know you put your people and the BSAA above everything else. When I lost Jill, I did the same thing as you did. I promised myself to end the jokes and the flirting cause I couldn't deal with it anymore. I wanted out. I wanted to go back to South America, but since we gotten closer, Sheva, it's been worse than any virus out there. I can't stop thinking about us. I can't stop thinking about you. Just being around you is… intoxicating. I never felt like this towards any other woman in my life, not even Jill. We both know what's there, and I don't want to look back one day and wonder what could've been after everything we went through today, after everything we shared with our friends. We can't let this day be in vain, Sheva."

Still flushed, still with eyes burning, still fighting against her very own feelings despite now knowing that she had taken over Jill's place in his heart, all Sheva said from those trembling lips of hers is lie after lie, "I… do not know what you are implying. I have never made such a promise. Nor what I feel is mutual, and all I can offer is my condolences and hope that you do meet a woman who deeply cares for you. Now, please… leave."

Sheva swiftly turned for her door, but as she expected, Carlos did not wave the white flag just yet, stepping between her and the door. "Sheva, just hear me out a little bit longer, okay? I'm not some hero like Chris or Leon. I'm not some rich doctor or lawyer who can offer you a better life than I ever could, and I know that, but I can also tell when you're lying, just like you overheard me back at Clive's home. I know you did. So I said it once and I'll say it again, we both know what's there between us. We can't just walk away from this without giving it a shot, or are you willing to, Sheva? Do you want to go inside your home and go to sleep so you can end this night and let us become a what-if? Is that it?"

"I…," Sheva blinked once, and a lone tear trickled down her left cheek as she lied no more, "…I do know what I want. I do know that I love you as you love me, but I have already made my decision. My love is to the BSAA and all of Africa, and I do not want to remain confused as I am, Carlos, so please, let me be."

"But, Sheva, I'm not asking to put me before the things you love. All I'm asking is to try it… to try us. That way, I can be there with you, Sheva. Protecting Africa and the world, together."

"And just how do we do that, Carlos? How do we start?"

To solidify that fateful question, Carlos would raise both his hands and cups both of Sheva's wet cheeks that only grew brighter and hotter under his touch. Then bit by bit, slowly and gently, Sheva felt the delicate pull of Carlos hauling her face towards his where their lips were on a collision course, and there was no fighting or resisting back from Sheva as she followed his lead. She leaned into his touch. She moved along with his pull. She stood on the tip of her toes. The thought of shutting her eyes for the inevitable seemed impossible, but there they were, those eyelashes fluttering shut just as those quivering lips waited for the kiss that would be her first. The space between them and their lips was now only but an inch away, and upon the contact of their lips meeting, it was bliss, it was heaven to the once lost and broken hearts that found solace and happiness in each other. Make no mistake, it was why the kiss grew stronger, more passionate, more intense as their lips smacked apart for a quick breath of air, only to return with more fire.

Carlos slid his right hand to the back of her neck to bring her in even closer for a sudden dance of tongues, so unexpected and so sensual that Sheva whimpered a fervent moan. Carlos may have been the better kisser since he already had his share, yet, there were no lips like that of Sheva's, who stepped to the challenge by pressing back just as harder and dancing her tongue along to Carlos' lead, and this is how it went, both extolling their love through the kiss that even the rain could not stop, but all good things must unfortunately come to an end. How the kiss ended was a tragic one, and it began with Carlos feeling the rapid decline of Sheva's lips moving, followed by the sudden tremor of a sob escaping into his mouth. Carlos immediately stops, and both he and Sheva were left panting heavily after the long kiss, but upon opening his eyes, he sees those of Sheva's already opened with tear after tear leaking down her flushed cheeks.

By those tears alone, Carlos realized that Sheva's promise to herself was too much to overcome, when he realized that Sheva would not be his, when he realized that the night was over.

"I do love you, Carlos. I love you more than any other man I have ever met, but I just cannot go through with this. By tomorrow morning, I will return to Africa. Now, please… leave me alone, and do not try to contact me."

Just as much it damaged Carlos, it damaged Sheva much more of having to do what she did, which was removing his hands from cupping her face and moving past him to finally enter her home, and when she was now alone, Sheva had lost all control once he began to slide down the door her back was up against, during which she had her right hand shrouded over her very own lips that burned in want, of wanting to feel Carlos' lips over hers once again, but she had made her decision that she herself hated to make. This led to her sobbing growing into uncontrollable crying that Carlos could very well hear from his position just outside the door, but inside, he could not see Sheva torn as she was, her back continuing to slide all the way down till she met ground zero. Once Sheva was on the floor in the darkness of her home, she cried into her knees she brought up against her chest, while outside, Carlos has his forehead and his right hand pressed softly against the door, hearing her muffled cries from outside in the rain.

"Sheva…"

After that whisper of her name, Carlos let everything be as destiny had planned, turning away from her door and her home entirely as he found himself in the same situation before the day had started, longing for the love of not Jill Valentine, but now for the love of Sheva. This would mirror Sheva herself, who had begun the day in the same condition as the former mercenary, longing for the love of Chris Redfield when all there is now in her heart was Carlos, and neither she or Carlos would ever look at each other in the same light as they once did, nor would they be able to take this night back. For Sheva, she would cry herself to sleep in knowing she may never see him again come the following morning. For Carlos, it was the same. Sleep wouldn't come easily as he laid there in his bed without bothering to change out of his soaked suit. He just stared to the ceiling with his mind flooded by the woman hailing from West Africa, her tender smiles and joyful laughter that he already missed and yearned to hear.

Carlos couldn't let their friendship end this way, he _wouldn't_ let it end this way, but how to go about it and when was a question that would not be answered for an entire month, and on that bright and sunny afternoon in the town of Kijuju, families and children by the hundreds were at the central square where they gathered around their hero, Sheva Alomar. She was back in uniform and providing advice to the young and joyful faces of the children, teenagers, and young adults alike while the parents watched happily from a distance. Sheva would tell them to defy the odds against them, that the world, as beautiful as it is, could be harsh at times. That there will be certain others who would shun them be it because of the religion they practiced, their gender, their sexuality, or because of the color of their skin. No matter the obstacles in their way, Sheva was there encouraging them as a symbol herself that many, if not all of Africa looked up to and inspired by one of their own becoming a global icon.

And Sheva ended her lengthy speech of advice with a personal one, "Remember. We all go through difficulties. Life can be cruel, but it can also be beautiful. There will be those who will try to belittle you, but there will be those who will lend a hand. There will be those that try to hurt others, but there will be those who stand up for them. Whatever comes your way, keep your chin up and know you are beautiful just as you are powerful. Know that you can overcome anything. Keep to your studies. Treat others how you would want to be treated. And do not be led astray… always follow your heart."

Once she finished, there was no stopping the children from flocking around her with cries of happiness and cheers of her name, all of them trying to get her attention by jumping up and down while the parents laughed tearfully, and so was Sheva. She was beaming down to the children and remained true to her gentle nature of acknowledging every boy and girl, but deep within herself is a glint of guilt for having telling them to follow their heart when she, herself, did not. Sheva remembered back to when Carlos' hands were on her shoulders, when his lips were pressed against hers, and when she went against her feelings for him. It may have been a month ago since that night, but to Sheva, it seemed like only yesterday that she and Carlos were kissing in the rain, and she missed him terribly with all her heart. The thought of him caused her smile to dwindle just a bit, but she kept it strong not for herself, but for the children that saw her to be an indestructible figure who couldn't be hurt and dared not her sadness in front of them.

Then suddenly, some of the parents and other children began to head in another direction altogether, and little by little, others became aware of this and began to follow them. Even the children around Sheva started heading in the same direction as all the others. As for Sheva herself, she didn't know what to make of it, just hearing the words being happily yelled out from one child to the other. Words like 'football' and 'BSAA' were ones that caught Sheva's ear, but the one that got her attention completely was hearing two names. Those names were 'Uncle Stone' and 'Uncle Oliveira', and Sheva needn't hear anymore as she was off and running towards the crowd of people heading for depleted park that had yet to be rebuilt, but when she and the parents arrived, the gasps they let out were justifiable. What Sheva and the many parents were witnessing with their own widened eyes are the many new furbished slides and swings, but most notably is what each and every child were running off to.

What they ran towards was a children's football pitch with a lush green turf and stands up to ten rows high, and on each end of the pitch are goalposts where stood the men dearest to Sheva.

She lets out a small, yet, tender laugh of disbelief to see both Josh and Carlos donning the shirts of their native home countries. There is Josh in the northern goalpost representing the red, yellow, and green shades of the Ghana national team. Then there is Carlos in the southern goalpost, wearing the green and yellow colors of Brazil that everyone knew to be legendary in the sport called the World's Game, and both he and Josh were handing out jerseys representing every African nation to the children. Many of them, both boys and girls would go on to pick the shirts embodying the blood that ran through their veins. There were those choosing the orange colors of Ivory Coast. Other chose the striped shirts of Togo. And some picked Mali. Whatever the country was, there was no shortage of jerseys to go around, and it wasn't just the jerseys, but everything from shinguards, knee-high socks, to headbands and football cleats. All of the equipment and apparel brought the children to feel as if they were important, and rightfully so, every child is important and should be held as such no matter what color, gender, religion or class.

That is what Sheva had taught them merely moments ago, and she was the happiest of all the grown adults and parents beginning to gather around the stands to watch their children ecstatic like never before just by putting on a shirt and shoes, something that has been taken for granted by those more fortunate in life, but not for the children of Kijuju whose joy could not be taken away, nor could the memory of this day that all will remember and cherish. It would be the day they also get to play with their hero, Carlos, whom went to the center of the pitch with a football in his hands while calling to the boys and girls to gather around him. Josh, meanwhile, was on his way towards Sheva with a sly smile showing, and Sheva is still at a loss on how to greet her older brother figure after such a surprising gift of humanity, but speechless or not, Josh would come to sit next to his little sister in the front row of the stands along with the many others watching.

Once he sat down, Sheva was just shaking her head with a smile firmly on her lips, and Josh was just there chuckling. "What? Is all this such a shock to you?"

Bursting out of Sheva's mouth is a giggle. "Yes! Just how were you able to pull all this off without anyone noticing?"

"Him." This is all Josh said as he looked to Carlos.

Sheva did the same, her lips expanding further into an even brighter smile at the scene of Carlos running up and down the field as he played the role of a referee. She and Josh would then laugh at how Carlos would take the role quite seriously by blowing the whistle and handing out yellow cards. His actions resulted in children to playfully argue back, as did the parents who barked at Carlos with playfulness of their own. Nonetheless, Carlos just smiled and blew the whistle once more to resume the game. As it continued, Sheva returned back to Josh.

"Carlos is responsible for all of this?"

"Yes," confirmed Josh, "It was all his idea, and you already know how I feel whenever an idea pops into his thick skull, but this was an idea that did not conclude with heavy fines, which I'm all the more thankful for."

The African pair laughed together as before, then immediately after, the crowd of parents erupted in full-blown cheers and claps. Again, both Sheva and Josh turn to the game and see that it was not a boy, but a girl from Nigeria who scored the first goal, running with her arms out as if she felt herself flying, and it didn't matter which side they were on, every child cheered for each other. In that moment, Sheva lost herself to such display of contentment and remembered back to when she was just as young, when she did not have the luxury of parents there to cheer her on when both were so suddenly taken away from her by Umbrella hands, but she remained ever strong to become the woman she is today. A hero. An icon. A national treasure, but also just a normal person like any other, just how she wanted to be treated. The only two people in her life who did so was Josh and the man she couldn't get her eyes off of in Carlos, the South American laughing and clapping away for the children continuing to celebrate.

Sheva is then caught daydreaming by Carlos himself, both his eyes and soft smile solely on her amidst the crowd.

It had been a month since Sheva looked upon Carlos, let alone spoke a word to him. It didn't take genius to figure out why her cheeks, along with her lips burned the way they did like on that stormy night back in London. Even now, her lips tingled in remembrance of the kiss, and the beating of her heart would pick up with the first step Carlos took in her direction. Afterwards, Josh stands up and sheds a smile down to Sheva. "Looks like it is my time to play the ref. I will speak to you later, dear sister."

Sheva didn't have a chance to say anything back as Josh leans down to place a kiss over her forehead before sprinting off towards the football pitch where she sees Carlos toss Josh a spare whistle. Carlos, meanwhile, proceeded onwards towards Sheva, her heart racing faster and faster the closer he got. Not only was her heart racing, but so was her mind, thinking of what to say before he arrived. By the time he does stand ahead of her, Sheva is still blushing and still speechless, though not Carlos. He is panting lightly and sweating quite a bit after playing with the children, and he doesn't shy from ridiculing himself for his age.

"I must be getting old. Either that, or the kids back there are just faster than I am. I'll take the latter."

That is how their tiny reunion after one month had begun, with a joke that brought out the usual in Sheva, a tender laugh, but that laugh doesn't last long when Carlos takes her by surprise with what he asks next. "Let's walk and talk for a bit, eh, Sheva?"

Sheva answered not by the usage of words, but by the simple, yet, affectionate display of her tender smile, and no later than five minutes were the pair strolling throughout the bustling harbor of Kijuju where supply ships came and went, and where dock workers shouted orders to one another to fulfill their daily tasks of loading and unloading cargo crates. At any rate, Carlos would commence the conversation as they continued to walk, sighing beforehand. "So? How've you been these days, Sheva?"

Sheva's smile dwindles to the way Carlos spoke, like they were two new people meeting for the first time, but she didn't blame him. The last night they were together were still deeply etched in their memories, and it will be so for as long as they live, and so Sheva would follow Carlos' lead by speaking as if that night never occurred. "I have been well, Carlos. Thank you for asking. And yourself? How have you been faring?"

"Doing all right. Still trying to push for the unisex showers, but it's not looking good."

Try all she can, Sheva couldn't hold back a tiny laugh from blurting out, and it was the first step in breaking the ice as she too fed off his brash behavior she so dearly missed. "Clive was right. There is no one more committed than you."

"Clive's got that right, but I will have to call it quits soon before Jill slaps me another one."

"And have you learned a lesson or two from her slaps?"

"You betcha'. I'm terminating the whole campaign."

Their laughter becomes as one, but it was short-lived once Sheva decided to stop beating around the bush, bringing both hands together with fingers fidgeting nervously. "I'm glad to hear you are doing well, Carlos. I really am. I also wish to express my thanks for what you've done for the children. Seeing them smile and hearing their laughter has been difficult to come by, but if you did this as a means of an apology so that we may talk again like we are, you did not have to. I assure you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sheva, but…," Carlos exhales deeply, "I thought since I already helped bring supplies to help rebuild Kijuju, why not go ahead bring some things for the kids. I didn't do it for you or for us, Sheva. I did it for them. Simple as that."

Sheva found no wrong in what he said, but he wasn't finished just yet. He would bring up that fateful as they were now treading over a wooden pier. "I don't know about you, Sheva, but the past month seemed like a whole year."

Sheva swiftly becomes aware that the conversation was heading back to that night. Thus, she sadly looked down to the ground. "Listen, Carlos, I—

"Stop." Carlos cut her short just as they arrived at the end of the pier, and Sheva shot her gaze back to the man at her side, but his gaze stayed on the vast ocean ahead of them. "You were right, Sheva. I didn't just come here for the children. I also came here to apologize for what happened a month ago. I remembered how you told me you were confused and how you were unsure on what choice to make. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself, not even realizing that I was just confusing and pressuring you to make a decision. That's the reason why I'm here, to apologize face-to-face for pushing you as I did."

Right after his soft spoken words, Carlos turns to Sheva with eyes of sincerity mixed with guilt that ate up Sheva whole. "Nothing's been the same since that night ended for me, Sheva. Everything I eat is tasteless. Everything I drink is bitter. And I haven't had a decent night of sleep. What I'm trying to say is that I don't care whether you make a decision or not, I don't want us avoiding each other like we avoided Chris and Jill. I want that to stop. I want us to go back to being the partners we were, but the only way we could do that is if you can forgive me. So can you, Sheva? Can you forgive me?"

There was nothing more Sheva desperately wished to hear than what Carlos had just said because she, too, wished to end this childish game of avoidance more than anything in this world so they can walk around headquarters together as they used to, smiling and laughing without caring of the hundreds pair of eyes from other agents looking at them, or care of the rumors that came with it. She desired to have that atmosphere again, though deep in her heart is still love that burned strongly for him, yet, she was still not ready to make the decision that would ultimately change her life. It took a month for Carlos to come to grips with this fact, and Sheva was all the more grateful to know that he understood. So after her eyes swelled with tears not of sadness, but of happiness, the forgiveness Carlos sought would come swiftly when Sheva from threw herself into his arms with so much force that it would've propelled them into the water below if it weren't for Carlos there to catch Sheva in loving embrace, and such beautiful setting it was with the African sun beginning to set past the glimmering horizon of the vast North Atlantic Sea, shadowing their bodies into becoming dark silhouettes at the heart of the sun itself.

Not a glimpse of their faces could be seen, just the dark shadows of their bodies still closely together with his chin resting atop her head, and her face buried against his chest. Then ever so gently, both pull back a mere inch away, and the outline of their lips moved to the soft whispers they exchanged, immediately followed by their cheeks rising high in what could only be them smiling and laughing one last time together upon the conclusion of this story that was not of bioterrorism, not of viruses, not of Umbrella, nor of the BSAA, but of two people embroiled in love amongst duty. Whether what path awaited them in the near or distant future, whether they were to be lovers or not, the present was certain for these two souls whom chose to remain friends, remain as partners that together turned to the sunset they'll never forget and will forever cherish, both Carlos Oliveira and Sheva Alomar standing hand-in-hand.

There was nothing else more to be told, just for the exemption of Josh Stone watching afar from the gates of the harbor, happy and grateful as any brother would be to know their little sister was in seventh heaven, and indeed Sheva was.

Sheva's final act behind the call of duty was resting her head upon Carlos' shoulder… and both were complete.


	6. Epilogue

**A day later in the early morning hours, Carlos receives the phone call that disturbs his sleep, but the voice on the other end would not be from the circle of his best companions, but an old one, and it is a voice he had not heard prior to his departure for Raccoon City. That firm and cryptic voice belonged to the agent whom none other scouted Carlos for the wicked and vile corporation that was Umbrella when he was just a lost and bereaved sixteen year-old guerilla soldier with no home or family to return alias? There were several, all coinciding with the most terrifying of them all, the Grim Reaper…**

Oliveira: Ugh, man, what time is it? I hope it's some hot chick in distress that needs my help, if not, this better be important.

?: I see you haven't changed your joking ways, old friend.

Oliveira: ?!

?: It's been a while, hasn't it, Carlos?

Oliveira: … H-HUNK?

HUNK: Good to see you haven't forgotten about me. The Umbrella we served may have died, but I didn't. I survived, just like you.

Oliveira: How… just how in the hell did you—

HUNK: How I survived Raccoon City? How I obtained your number? Pointless questions, don't you think? But that doesn't matter. What matters is WHY I contacted you.

Oliveira: …Why?

HUNK: You don't see it?

Oliveira: See what?

HUNK: The chess pieces, Carlos.

Oliveira: Chess pieces?

HUNK: Yes. The chess pieces are beginning to move into place.

Oliveira: …I don't follow you. What's with the riddle?

HUNK: No riddle. You just fail to see it.

Oliveira: See what?

HUNK: The war.

Oliveira: War? What war? Just what the hell are you trying to get at, HUNK? Spill it out already.

HUNK: The war between the B.S.A.A. and Neo-Umbrella that will determine the fate of the world. That is what I'm getting at.

Oliveira: You're lying.

HUNK: Have I ever been the one to lie, Carlos? Especially to you?

Oliveira: ... No

HUNK: Then listen carefully. Are you, old friend?

Oliveira: I'm listening.

HUNK: Good. Neo-Umbrella will begin moving their pieces and are preparing for war as we speak.

Oliveira: That can't be.

HUNK: Oh, but it is. As you know, I'm not one for meaningless deaths, but the war is inevitable.

Oliveira: And just makes you so damn sure there will be a war, huh, HUNK?!

HUNK: Quite the fire you still have. Nothing really has changed with you.

Oliveira: Answer me!

HUNK: …

Oliveira: HUNK? HUNK, are you still there?!

HUNK: The pieces, Carlos… the pieces that represent Neo-Umbrella will ignite the fires of war in one week from now. How this will happen, I can't say, but the B.S.A.A. will devote their forces to stop them. Those friends of yours, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and even that former director, O'Brian, have a counterattack already in place against Neo-Umbrella's invasion, but they won't be able to overcome it. Each branch will slowly crumble. Then they will call on other nations, on the world to battle against Neo-Umbrella. Mind you, it will be a sight to witness to see each country band together despite their political differences or religious beliefs, but their chances of survival are slim. Countries, too, may fall like each branch had fallen from the tree that is the B.S.A.A., and that is why I am here, to warn you, Carlos, of the war we cannot let get out of hand.

Oliveira: We?

HUNK: Yes. I have alerted you of Neo-Umbrella's date of attack, and now it's up to you to warn your peers in the B.S.A.A.

Oliveira: And you? What's your part in all this?

HUNK: That is none of your business.

Oliveira: Then I gotta apologize. I know we have history together, but it's hard for me to trust you or believe anything you've just said. For all I know, you're part of Neo-Umbrella and setting us all up.

HUNK: And I don't blame you for feeling as you do, but it doesn't matter, now does it? I can say I'm not part of Neo-Umbrella, but you will still doubt me. I can say that I'm on your side, but again, you will still hold doubt. It's up to you, Carlos, whether to believe me or not. I have done everything I can to warn you. My time here is done. Bye, old friend.

Oliveira: HUNK, wait!

HUNK: …Yes?

Oliveira: Just whose side are you on?

HUNK: My side, Carlos.

Oliveira: Heh… I guess you haven't changed at all yourself.

HUNK: Disappointed?

Oliveira: N-No… just it's been a while, y' know? I always thought back then that Raccoon City would be just another simple mission. That all of us would return, but the thought of being betrayed never crept into my mind. Umbrella left us to die… so did your Security Service, didn't they?

HUNK: ...

Oliveira: You always took orders and never argued against them, but I'm… I'm not mad at you, HUNK.

HUNK: I left many of your comrades to die. I betrayed them. I chose my loyalty to the company over people you considered friends. And you are not mad?

Oliveira: No. Not at you anyway.

HUNK: And why not?

Oliveira: Because several reports recovered by U.N. authorities after Umbrella's downfall… there were documents with your name on them.

HUNK: … Go on.

Oliveira: Well… you started to question Umbrella's motives in what they were doing and how they were going about it. You were their most loyal, but you started to see what Umbrella really was and threatened to quit. You started to see that you and your men were expendable like the rest of us.

HUNK: Perhaps I just sought more money.

Oliveira: That isn't you. That isn't what you stand for.

HUNK: Then by all means, Carlos, tell me, what I do stand for.

Oliveira: You stand as your own man. You may have been loyal to Umbrella, but you weren't going to sell yourself to the devil. You still had your own morals. You still had your own rules, to not kill or use the innocent. People around Umbrella called you Grim Reaper and other names, but those names are just names. The man underneath that mask of yours is just like me, the both of us betrayed by a company we believed in. So I do know, HUNK… I do know the man you are because I'm the same. I carried out orders that still haunt me to this day, and I hate myself for it. Which is why I can't be mad at you because you also felt remorse, didn't you, HUNK? You also felt guilty for the citizens of Raccoon City, for the men you lost."

HUNK: …

Oliveira: Look, HUNK… I'm sorry for getting all personal. I won't keep you held up any longer, but I just want you to know that it's good knowing you survived. I didn't have many friends in Umbrella, but you were one I considered to be a friend even if you didn't look at me in the same way. It's been good hearing from you, HUNK, and I'll let Chris and the others know of Neo-Umbrella's plans.

HUNK: … Just stay alive, Carlos. HUNK, out.

 **The phone call ends, and Carlos would not return back to sleep. He would only look to the window on his left and see the dark blue shade of dawn approaching over Kijuju ever so gradually, giving birth to a new day that will forever change the course of the world and the chess pieces in it…**


End file.
